Secrets
by Fired Icicle
Summary: HPYGO Xover. Ryou gets a letter from his dad and has to go to England. There he discovers his dad has been keeping big secrets. His dad's a wizard, his sister is alive, and someone powerful is pulling Voldemort's strings.
1. A Letter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, neither HP nor YGO.

**Posted:** 9/20/07

**Summery:** Ryou gets a letter from his father and now he and Bakura have to go to London, England. There he discovers his father has been keeping a lot of secrets from him. And there is someone pulling Voldemort strings.

**AN:** There might be some spelling or grammar errors. Sorry, just try to ignore them and they will go away (If you alert me). Also takes place after the 5th book and just be tend the others don't exist.

"Words"

'Thoughts'

**Secrets**

** By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Letter**

When a letter from his father came, Ryou was very surprised. Not because it was a letter, but because he hadn't heard from his father for almost over two years. From the stamps he could see that it was from England, which was odd. His father was supposed to be in somewhere in Peru working at a dig, not in England. There was nothing else on the letter other then Ryou's name written is his dad's fancy English writing. After looking at it for a few moments he opened it.

_Dear Ryou,_

_Sorry for not visiting lately. I have been very busy with work and I have not have had the time to go to Japan. The reason I am writing you is that you might be in danger. I need you to be here in London as soon as possible. A close friend of mine will come and pick you up. I need you to cooperate and remain calm. I will explain everything when you get here._

_Love, _

_Your Father_

Ryou stared at the letter. None of it made much since, but he clearly understood the part where is father said someone would be picking him up and taking him to London. Ryou quickly ran to the living room where is yami would be watching TV, as usual.

"Bakura! Read this," he told his yami. "My father sent it. He wants me to go to London. Someone is supposed to pick me up. He says that I am in danger."

Bakura's blood red eyes looked at Ryou as he took the letter. "Isn't your father dead?"

"No," Ryou's face flushed red. "We just don't really keep in touch."

Bakura read the letter frowning. He didn't like the idea of Ryou leaving, especially now that they were finally getting along. While Bakura had never gone out of his way to be cruel to Ryou, he had always ignored him and occasionally hurt him when he got angry or he was in the way.

Ryou used to be terrified of Bakura. Lately Bakura has started treating Ryou better and they have become a lot closer. Ryou no longer feared Bakura and even trusted a little. Not to mention that Bakura and Ryou's friends were no longer trying to kill each other, and thankfully Bakura was no longer actively tying to steal the puzzle.

Although, if Ryou has to go to London, then so would Bakura. He still needs to return to the ring every week or so in order to maintain the body he had created from the shadows.

"What is it Bakura?" Ryou asked nervously. Bakura had been staring at the letter for awhile, longer then it took to read it twice.

"Well, it doesn't mention when your father's friend will arrive and it doesn't make much sense. And what the hell does he mean by in danger?" He answered, still frowning. There was something else.

"Is there something else?" There had to be more, Bakura had been staring at the letter an awfully long time.

"No. It's just that this paper has magic on it," Bakura stated, looking at Ryou's face as his innocent brown eyes widened in shock. "Not shadow magic, but a form of magic much weaker. I didn't notice it at first. In ancient Egypt, I once met a foreigner with magic like this. She used some sort of stick to cast spells."

"That doesn't make since, yami," Ryou asked. "My father isn't interested in magic. He never really approved of me being into the occult."

"Who knows? He could have gotten the paper or the pen he used from someone who does magic. But it doesn't matter much; this stuff is nothing compared to shadow magic. What little I have taught you so far about shadow magic is enough to be able to fight a few of these magic users and easily win," Bakura said, referring to the lessons he had been giving Ryou about shadow magic and shadow dueling. "Anyway, since you're not an adult yet you'll have to go."

"Great, just great." Ryou mumbled. It's not that he didn't want to see his dad, he did, it's just that it meant he had to leave all his friends. His life was finally going great and now he had to leave because his dad was probably only being paranoid in thinking he was in danger. Besides, with Bakura around not much could hurt Ryou.

"Stop being so dramatic. It's not like your dad can keep you there forever. We'll see what he wants and if he won't let you leave I'll create a portal and we will be back here in a matter of minutes."

"Really?" Ryou was already looking happier.

"Yeah, not many people are powerful enough to stop me, so no worries. Besides, while we are there we can say hi to Malik."

"Malik? How? Is he's in London? What's he doing there?"

"Wow, what's with all the questions?" Bakura replied. "Some freakish cult from London stole a book from the museum and Isis was freaking out. Malik went to steal it back so that she would shut up."

"Oh. You haven't mentioned this before."

"That's cause it not important." Bakura rolled his eyes. "He went there about a week ago and I haven't heard from him since. That reminds me though; I've been meaning to ask him something."

"What?"

"It's none of your business." Bakura growled angrily. Sometimes Ryou could be really irritating.

"Oh. S-sorry." Ryou muttered quietly his eyes down. Bakura groaned, and sometimes he was a little stupid.

"Ryou, calm down. I'm not mad at you," Bakura told Ryou in a softer tone then before. "It really is nothing important. Anyway while I go contact him, you might want to tell your friends where you are going, or they'll freak out when they find you gone, and that stupid Pharaoh will probably come to the conclusion that I kidnapped you."

"Oh yeah. Good idea. I'll go tell them right now." He replied, sounding cheery and smiling. "See you latter." And with that he ran to the door, put on his shoes, and left.

"Wow" Bakura muttered out load to himself. "He really does change emotions quickly."

* * *

This chapter is short, the others will be longer.


	2. A Creepy, Somewhat Evil Man

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, neither HP nor YGO.

**Posted:** 9/22/07

**Summery:** Ryou gets a letter from his father and now he and Bakura have to go to London, England. There he discovers his father has been keeping a lot of secrets from him. And there is someone pulling Voldemort strings.

**AN:** For those who are wondering, this is not going to be yaoi. It would be if I could write it, but I don't think I can. I'm not good at writing relationships so I'm not gonna, at least for this story.

Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's nice to know some people liked it so far.

"Words"

'Thoughts'

**Secrets**

** By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Creepy, Somewhat Evil Man**

By the time Ryou's father's friend came, the letter was forgotten. Well mostly. Bakura kept bring it up and, for some reason, asking Ryou about his childhood, the part were he had been too young to remember. The conversation Bakura had with Malik, using strange and creepy shadow realm messengers, had doubled Bakura's curiosity about the letter. Ryou was sure that by now Bakura had discovered something new about the letter's magic that Ryou didn't know. While Ryou was curious, he didn't ask as he was frightened to learn that his father might have been keeping secrets from him. Any secret involving magic couldn't be a good one.

The weirdest thing about the whole letter ordeal was that Bakura had taken the letter to Yami. That was what had freaked Ryou out the most. Bakura wouldn't have gone to his most hated 'enemy' unless it was very important. But Ryou had decided not to think about the letter until his father's friend came.

There was a knock on the door, which was fairly unusual. None of Bakura's friends would bother to knock and all of Ryou's friends would always call ahead of time. Both Ryou and Bakura looked up from their dual to look at the door.

"Hikari, were any of your friends planning on coming over today?" Bakura asked gathering his cards.

"No. Maybe it's a salesman or something." Ryou glanced nervously at the door.

"Probably not, unless salesmen have magic," stated Bakura also looking at the door. "Go answer it." He then vanished into the golden ring that hung around Ryou's neck. Ryou sighed. After yelling that he was coming and gathering his cards as well, he walked to the door and opened it.

'Well, I didn't know your father hung out with the shady sort,' Bakura pointed out in Ryou's mind.

'Me either.' Ryou replied eyeing the man that could possibly be his father's friend. The man had shoulder length oily black hair and a narrow glaring face that wasn't Japanese. He wore a long black coat over black clothing.

"Er hello. Can I help you?" Ryou asked timidly.

"Perhaps," the man said coolly in English with a British accent. "Are you Ryou Bakura?"

"Umm, yes. Are you my father's friend?" Ryou asked, also in English. He was really hoping he was not. Something about him made Ryou uncomfortable. He really didn't want to be with this man until they met up with his father.

"Yes. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready to go?" Ryou repeated his eyes wide.

"As in packed," the man glared.

"No, not yet. I haven't gotten arou-" Ryou began.

"Well, then go get packed!" the man snapped. "I haven't got all day, the plane leaves in 30 minutes."

"O-okay." Ryou stuttered and ran to his room upstairs quickly. When he got there Bakura rematerialized in spirit from.

"What a charming man," Bakura muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Not funny yami. I really hope he is my father's friend and not the danger my father was worried about." Ryou said while placing clothing and other necessities in a bag.

"Doesn't matter much. If he is a crazed kidnaper like his aura indicates and he tries anything I'll kill him."

"Bakura now is not the time to joke around," Ryou said tiredly, and then he looked confused and suspicious. "What do mean by crazed kidnaper?"

"He's aura gives of the feel of darkness. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Is that why he feels so uncomfortable?"

"Probably. You're more sensitive about things like that. I only felt that he has done evil things. If he was planning on doing you serious harm you would feel more then just uncomfortable. I don't really think he's planning on kidnapping you. I think he's safe for now. But like I said earlier, if he tries anything I'll kill him."

"Okay. And please stop talking about killing him please. He might be father's friend like he said so." Ryou was almost finished packing when the man yelled for him to hurry up. Bakura returned to the ring and Ryou ran downstairs carrying his bag to meet the man.

'You know Bakura, father's friend hasn't even told me his name yet.' Ryou spoke to him in his thoughts.

"True, but don't worry. I'm sure he'll offer it to you soon, after all he has a loving friendly personality.'

"Right," Ryou muttered out loud as he reached the man.

"Right what?" the man asked calmly.

"N-nothing! Just talking to myself." Ryou said nervously. "That's all."

"Well then hurry up or did you already forget that the plane leaves in 30 minutes. Well, 20 now as it took you so long to get ready." Ryou followed his father's friend to the rental car park in front of the house. "Get in."

Ryou got in the back and the man started to drive towards the airport. The man was quiet and still hadn't told Ryou his name. Not knowing was really irritating Ryou, but he was too scared to ask.

'Stop being such a wimp and ask him. I doubt he is going to kill you for that.' Bakura thought to Ryou, mentally rolling his eyes.

'No way! He's mean. And I'd rather not upset him. Though, I wonder why he hasn't introduced himself. He really should. It's not very polite to not offer your name.'

'Oh for crying out loud. I'll ask him.' Bakura's annoyed voice interrupted Ryou's mumbling.

'W-what?' Instead of answering Bakura promptly took over Ryou's body. He made sure that Ryou's body still looked like Ryou. It would be bad if the man noticed and started freaking out.

'Bakura,' Ryou groaned. 'Please, please don't aggravate the man. I'm probably going to have to sit next to him on the plane and I'd rather not have him angry at me.'

'You really are dramatic, besides weren't you just whining about wanting to know his name.' Ryou chose to remain silent; he really did want to know.

Bakura smirked and began to clime over the seat up to the front. The car swerved and the man glared at Bakura.

"What the hell are you doing!" he screamed.

"Getting a better view." Bakura replied as he sat down and buckled up. "I couldn't see very well. I wanted to see the scenery well one last time before we left. Who knows when I'll get to see this lovely city again, right mister."

The man growled silently. "If you are going to sit up here then keep quiet." The man kept his eyes focused intently on the road.

"Why? Are you a bad driver? I hope not, I'm too young to die. Did you know I'm seventeen? I graduate next year." He smiled. "No more school."

The man didn't answer, choosing to ignore Bakura and focus on the road. Bakura could hear Ryou sigh in the back of his mind.

'Bakura, I'm gonna take a nap. Please don't wake me up, or annoy father's friend too much.' His presence in Bakura's mind lessened as he went deeper into his soul room. Bakura nodded as a silent okay, the returned his attention to the man.

"I hope I don't have to stay in England to long. All my friends are here, you know. I'll miss them. By the way, I've been wondering. What's your name? You forgot to introduce yourself and daddy's letter didn't say your name." Bakura looked at the man expectantly, with large innocent looking eyes.

"We are here. Get out and let's got. We can't afford to miss the plane." The man said, ignoring Bakura's question and then getting out of the car. He started towards the airport with a determine stride. Bakura, who was getting irritated, followed after getting Ryou's bag from the back.

"Sir, your parents named you didn't they?" Bakura asked after the man had gotten them through all the checkpoints and lines with ease, though Bakura didn't know how. The man's Japanese wasn't that great. However, Ryou's father's friend was getting really aggravated and Bakura couldn't help but smirk at that, even though he had nothing to do with his frustration.

The man glanced back at Bakura as they boarded the plane. "If I tell you will you shut up?"

"Probably. I am planning on sleeping during the plane ride," Replied Bakura cheeky. They found their seats and sat down. Like Ryou had unfortunately predicted, they where right by each other.

"If you must know, I am Severus Snape."

* * *

The plane ride was surprisingly pain free for both Bakura and Snape. Although not so much as for Ryou, because Bakura had gotten bored halfway through the trip and had woken up Ryou. When the plane landed in England Bakura give control of the body back to Ryou. Now Ryou kept nervously glancing at Snape.

Snape led Ryou of the plane and out the airport with the same quickness as before. He called a taxi and told the driver to take them to an area in London which Ryou was not familiar with. Everyone got in the cab and the ride was boringly silent. When they reached the place they got out and Snape paid the diver.

Ryou followed Snape down a few streets until he finally stopped at a very shabby looking ancient bar called the Leaky Cauldron.

'This looks just like the type of place I'd expect him to hang out at.' Bakura commented on the place and Snape.

'Bakura, I'm sure that Mr. Snape doesn't hang out here.' Ryou defended him, and was promptly proven wrong when Snape went in.

'I'm sure,' Bakura mocked. Ryou sighed and followed Snape in. The moment Ryou entered he stood still, almost trembling at the entrance in shock. It wasn't just the strangely dressed people sitting around everywhere, but the overwhelming amount of magic in the air. Bakura quickly took over before Ryou fainted or started to panic.

'B-Bakura, what's going on?' Ryou asked confused and worried. 'This magic is just like the type on the letter, isn't it?'

'Ah, yeah. I will explain what else I know as soon as can without any interruptions. Until then try to relax and not have a nervous breakdown. And I'll stay in control of your body for now.'

'Okay. You can do that,' Ryou responded eagerly, still really shaken up.

Bakura walked over to Snape, who was just finishing up talking with the bar keeper. Both looked at Bakura.

"This is Tom," Snape introduced. "He will take you to the room that you will be staying in until tomorrow, when your father comes to pick you up. You are not to leave your room. Is that clear!"

"Um, Yes, sir." Bakura mumbled acting like he was frightened. Snape nodded, accepting his answer, then turning around dramatically and leaving the bar through one of the back doors.

'Wow. He has a big ego, doesn't he?' Ryou muttered quietly.

'That's for sure did you see the way his coat moved. It reminded me of Kaiba, only Kaiba has more style.' Bakura turned his attention to the bar keeper. He didn't want him to think he was crazy starring of into nothing.

"Well, where's my room?" Bakura asked Tom while glaring at him. Tom looked only a little surprised at Bakura's change in attitude.

"This way Mr. Bakura." He said showing him though the tables of strange people, a lot of whom were now looking at him. Must be his long strange white hair, or the normal cloths he wore. Upon a closer inspection he noticed that the people wore what appeared to be robes.

Tom led him up the stairs and to a room at the end of the hallway which he then unlocked. He went in and Bakura followed.

"Here is the room. Since I have been told that you are not supposed to leave, and I am sorry about that, I will send some one up with breakfast in the morning." He smiled and left after handing the keys to Bakura.

After making sure the door was locked he gave control back to Ryou and appeared in next to him in his shadow created body. They both looked around the room. It was a single room with a two doors, one to the hallway and the other to a small bathroom. There was a bed, a table and chair, and a window showing the darkening sky above the London street outside. There was nothing magical about the room.

"A rather plain room isn't it? At least Snape didn't make you pay for it," Bakura told Ryou.

"I suppose," Ryou answered miserably as he sat on the bed. "I can't believe my father's friend just left us at a bar. I don't see why he couldn't have taken me directly to my father."

"I do." Bakura said. "At least I think I do. Remember that I said I would tell you everything I know about the magic around here and on the letter?"

"Yes," Ryou answered quietly, he really didn't want to know.

"Well, to put it simply, I think your father is a wizard."

"What?" Asked Ryou stunned.

"A wizard," Bakura said slowly. "They are magic users who use a wand to do magic. Malik told me about them. There are small secret wizarding societies all over the world. Until entering this place I wasn't sure your father had anything to do with wizards, but now it seems likely."

Ryou was silent as he processed the information. He had always known his father kept secrets from, but knowing that he may have kept something like this from him hurt a lot. His father is supposed to trust him.

Bakura watched Ryou deep in thought. Ryou life hasn't been easy, with Bakura earlier mistreatment and driving away all potential friends, living alone, and all the shadow magic. Learning that his father might be keeping such a large secret from him was probably painful.

"How does Malik know all this stuff?" Ryou asked after a few more moments of silence. Bakura though that Ryou was coping rather well, although he was changing the subject away from his father.

"That's another thing I haven't told you about. Remember that book that was stolen from Isis's museum?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. The one the cult stole, right?"

"That's the one," Bakura continued. "Well according to Malik the cultists are wizard criminals and they follow some evil wizard. The wizarding world here is terrified of them. Personally, I think they are a bunch of weaklings. Anyway Malik joined their group."

"Oh… Is he safe?" Ryou asked concerned.

"Of course. Malik is a shadow master. But what I don't get is why he hasn't gotten the book. He said he would tell me in person as soon as we could meet when we got here."

"Oh. Is there anything else you learned?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you the rest in the morning. I am tired and you look ready to faint. So good night." Bakura disappeared back into the ring and into his soul room. Ryou when to sleep after doing his night routine of brushing his teeth and such. He wasn't looking forward for tomorrow. Who knows what he'd learn?

* * *

See, it's longer!


	3. The New DADA Teacher

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, neither HP nor YGO.

**Posted:** 9/27/07

**AN: **Now I've got one. I couldn't find Ryou's sister's name and was a little too lazy to look, so I made one up. I was hoping someone would inform me of her real name when they read that her name was Selene. So I've changed it now.

Thank you vanumi-vicoria for informing me that her name was Amane. I checked it out and that is her name.

'Thoughts'

"Words"

**Secrets**

** By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The New DADA Teacher**

True to his word, one of Tom's helpers brought up Ryou's breakfast in the morning. Although Ryou wished he had brought it up earlier. Bakura had woken him up in the morning, way before the sun was up, in order to finish explaining everything he had learned from Malik about wizards.

Fortunately, in Ryou's opinion, all the information Bakura knew was basic stuff. Like facts, nothing about the evil wizard criminals Bakura had mentioned yesterday. Like that wizards use owls to send massages and that technology didn't work in areas with high concentrations of magic. Being up and learning all this and more had made really Ryou hungry.

While Ryou eat his food Bakura stared out the window at the slightly sunny streets of London. Bakura wasn't hungry and his body didn't require food, so Ryou didn't need to share.

"That moron Snape forgot to mention what time your father was planning on picking you up." Bakura muttered. "That means that we can't leave because we don't know what time we have to get back at."

"I suppose, but can't you go by yourself?"

"Of course, but I want to hear what your father has to say when picks you up."

"It can't be that important. He's probably only going to tell me what you told me last night, that there are wizards and that he is one."

"Well yeah, but because you'll be discovering for the first time that he has been lying to you for years, he will likely answer any questions you have and be very helpful. You know, to try and get on your good side."

"Oh. I see what you mean, Bakura. You think there is anything important you can learn from him?"

"Yeah," Bakura answered. "Like more information on the wizard criminals Malik has joined. I need to know more. And your father is the fastest way to do that."

"True, but only if he gets here." Ryou muttered after finishing his food.

Bakura laughed, it was one of those nice ones, not the one that made him sound insane, as he turned to face Ryou. "Stop being so impatient. Your father will be soon."

"You think so, yami?"

"Yeah, the last thing he will want to do before telling you about his secret is to make you upset and mad at him for making you wait. He wants you in a good mood, trust me."

"You're probably right, but if he doesn't hurry my mood will be anything but good." Ryou mumbled glaring at the door.

Bakura laughed again. He was happy to see that Ryou was no longer so unhappy. "Like I said earlier, he'll be here soon."

"I know, I know. But what are we supposed to do until he gets here?" Ryou asked. He never dealt with boredom well.

"There is nothing to do, other then to duel. However we've been doing that all summer and I'd rather not. I would suggest that you practice shadow magic…"

Ryou groaned. He hated practicing shadow magic. He tended to mess up badly. A while back he had somehow managed to suck half of his house into the shadow realm and all his neighbors panicked until Bakura _and Yami_ fixed it, and erased everyone's memory. It was a day he did not what to repeat.

Bakura snorted. "Lucky for you, there is no way to tell what will happen if we use shadow magic near all these wizards. If they have any way to sense magic they will freak out, because shadow magic is very dark and from what I hear from Malik anything dark is considered evil."

"Yay!" Ryou replied happily.

"Don't look so thrilled," Bakura told Ryou. "We still have nothing to do."

Ryou groaned louder. "But I'm so bored!"

"Well, you're in luck, because someone is coming." Bakura said suddenly. He glanced at the door then vanished. A second later there was a knock on the door. Ryou looked at the door.

'Is that my father?'

'How should I know? I've never met the man. Although, whoever is knocking at the door has magic.' Bakura replied. 'Go answer the door.'

Ryou nodded and got up and slowly opened the door. On the other side stood a fairly tall thin older man with familiar looking white hair, thought it was a lot shorter and tied back. He looked about 40 and was wearing a black robe in the same fashion that the other guests of the Leaky Cauldron were wearing yesterday.

"Hi, Ryou. Are you going to give your father a hug or what?" said Ryou's dad with a smile.

Ryou couldn't help but smile widely and throw himself at his dad in a hug. While he was still very upset to know that his father may have been lying to him for years, he still missed him a lot.

"Hello Ryou. I'm really sorry I haven't visited you lately. I've been really busy. I really missed you great deal."

"I missed you too Daddy. I wish you had visited. How come you didn't come to get me from Japan and had your friend get me? And why couldn't I stay with you last night? And why am I in danger?" Ryou asked.

"That's not that important, we can talk about that later. How have you been? Anything interesting happen since I last saw you? How is school?" Ryou's father asked.

'Your father's avoiding the subject.' Bakura pointed out. 'Cowered.'

'I know, and don't call his a cowered. He's still my Dad.'

'Whatever. Just get him to explain.'

"I've been fine Daddy. And so has school. I made lots of new friend and nothing really interesting happened. Everything was normal." Ryou lied at the last bit. The only normal thing that had happened was school, and even there incidents of all sorts had happened. "Can you explain now? I really want to know what's going on."

Ryou's father sighed. "A lot has been going on. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to keep you safe, but now I have no choice. Things have gotten very dangerous lately and you are no longer safe in Japan." Like Ryou was ever safe in Japan. "What I'm going to say is going to be a bit of a shock so I want you to be open minded. Okay?"

"Okay." Ryou replied, looking confused. He sat down on the bed and his father sat in the chair. He wasn't the world's best liar, but having to hide Bakura from everyone so that Bakura wouldn't be mad at him did make him a fairly good and experienced liar.

"I am a wizard, Ryou."

"What? What do you mean father? Wizards aren't real."

"What I mean is that I know magic. Not that weird fake muggle stuff your interested in, but real magic. I can cast spells with a wand. All wizards can."

"But I though you don't believe in magic. And what's a muggle?" Bakura had already explained what a muggle is, but his father didn't know.

"A muggle is someone who can't do magic. You're a muggle, well a squib. A squib is someone born to a magical family, but lacks magical talent. And I only said that I didn't believe in magic because I didn't want you get ideas or to feel left out."

"Left out? What do you mean?" Ryou asked, now genuinely confused. 'Bakura why does my father think I have no magic? I do, don't I?'

'Shadow magic's nature is to remain in the darkness and hidden. It naturally masks all your abilities and potential. That's why it's so hard to find any information on shadow magic. It's there, but very well hidden. It hides itself. Only someone with shadow magic can identify someone else with shadow magic. If someone could sense it, they will likely only feel extreme coldness or darkness. They won't be able to pin point it as shadow magic.'

'Oh. That makes since, I guess.' Ryou turned his attention back to his father, who had gone silent.

"Ryou, there is something else I've been keeping from you. Your mother and sister were both witches." Ryou's eyes widened. His mom and sister knew magic? "Ryou you mother wasn't killed in a car accident. She was killed by a dark wizard."

"Mom was murdered." Ryou was in shock. "Wait what about Amane? Was she murdered too?"

"No. Ryou, your sister is still alive." Ryou's father said slowly. "I'm sorry that I told you otherwise, but it was necessary."

Ryou could only stare at his father. His sister was alive? His father had told him that Amane and his mother had died in a car accident. Now he just learned that his mother was murdered and his sister was still alive. How could his father lie about something like this? He could handle the fact that his father was a wizard and so was his mom, but his sister being alive and not knowing, he wasn't sure.

'Ryou, are you okay?' Bakura asked carefully. He knew that Ryou never got over the death of his mother and sister.

'Bakura, how could he tell me that Amane was dead when she wasn't? Doesn't he know how much I missed her? Didn't he care how much it hurt me?' Ryou asked desperately, knowing that Bakura didn't know the answers. Ryou was in total shock. Amane was alive.

Bakura didn't answer. He stayed quiet, feeling Ryou confused and mixed emotions flood their mind link. There was nothing he could say that would lessen Ryou's pain.

"Ryou, I'm sorry I lied to you, but it was for the best," Ryou's father continued. "Don't look so depressed. You can see Amane soon."

"I can?" Ryou asked slowly. "W-why did you say she was killed?"

"Remember how I said that I was a wizard and that you sister was a witch? Do you believe that?" Ryou's father began.

"Yes, I believe in magic, remember?" Ryou answered quietly.

"Yes, you were always into muggle magic. Although, wizardry is very different, and more real. Anyway, when your mother was killed Amane was also attacked. She was lucky to survive. She was ten at the time and you where nine. I knew that the next year she would be invited to Hogwarts and-"

"What's Hogwarts?"

"It's a boarding school for witches and wizards. Magical children get invited there to learn magic. At eleven Amane would begin her schooling for the next seven years and I didn't want you to feel left out."

"You thought I would feel left out because Amane would go to magic school and I wouldn't? Why?" Ryou asked confused. His dad told him his sister was dead because she was going to a magic school. "I wouldn't care. I still can't believe that Amane is alive and you lied to me."

"I didn't want to, but I knew had to. I wanted you to be happy and live a normal life. I didn't want you to become jealous or bitter because you sister and I knew real magic. I just wanted you to be happy. It was for your own good."

"So you told me she was dead." Ryou stated. He didn't think that it was a good reason to say she was dead. He was still getting over the shock that Amane was alive and well. He missed her so much. One thing didn't make much since. "Why are you telling me now?"

Ryou's father was silent for a moment. "It's because you're in danger and are no longer safe in Japan alone. You need to be here were we can protect you." Ryou felt Bakura's interest stir in the back of his mind.

"Protect me from what? Why am I in danger?" Ryou asked. While he really wanted to talk more about Amane he knew he had to learn more about what was going on. He could ask about her later.

"Ryou, there is a very, very evil madman out there killing muggle and anyone who does not follow him or have the same views as him. He has a lot of dangerous and insane followers who will kill for him. We call him You-Know-Who and his followers are known as the Death Eaters." Ryou's father paused. Bakura laughed in the back of Ryou's mind. 'Death Eaters sound just as lame as the Rare Hunters, evil isn't very good at naming their followers.'

Ryou ignored Bakura and his father continued. "Recently I joined a group dedicated to bringing You-Know-Who down and protecting people. However You-Know-Who is getting stronger and he is gathering more and more followers. He's begun killing people everyday. In just the past month, over 1000 deaths have been related to You-Know-Who. Surely you've heard of the mysterious deaths happening here even in Japan." Ryou had. It was all over the news; it has all the experts baffled. "The rest of the members and I believe that you will become a target if You-Know-Who discovers that you are my son. He considers me a traitor to his cause. It was decided that you should be brought here so you can be protected should You-Know-Who tie to kill you to get to me. Do you understand?"

Ryou remained silent, digesting the information. It was a lot to swallow. Ryou wondered if You-Know-Who was the same criminal that had stole the book from the museum. He hoped not, this You-Know-Who sounded very dangerous and he didn't want Malik to get hurt.

'You shouldn't worry about Malik. He can defend himself.' Bakura informed. 'Now ask why this You-Know-Who considers your father a traitor?'

'Okay.' Ryou answered, he was wondering the same.

"Dad, why does he think you're a traitor?"

"Many wizards, mostly the older families known as purebloods, believe that only those who have magical parents should be wizards. They consider anyone who doesn't come from a long line of wizards and witches to be dirty and believe they should be killed. They also think that only pureblooded wizards and witches should exist and that everyone else should be exterminated," Ryou's father said grimly. "It's very sick. I come from one of these pureblood families, however I don't believe in any of this blood purity garbage. On the other hand, because I don't believe this, I am a blood traitor in You-Know-Who eyes."

"He kills people just because they have no magic or because their parents don't have magic?" Ryou asked, shocked. It was hard to believe that someone like this existed in these times and that no one really knew.

"Yes, some witches and wizards are born to parents who have no magical history. They are known as muggleborns. Muggleborns are just as powerful and capable as purebloods and yet some purebloods still believe that they are not as good. You-Know-Who wants to purify the world so only purebloods exist."

'You-Know-Who sounds crazier then me,' Bakura spoke. "I only wanted to rule the world; he wants to kill everyone except a small percent. How many pureblood wizards can there be? What's going to happen next? Is everyone going to marry each other's children until they are all deformed and related? It doesn't look like he gave this much thought.'

'Neither did you,' Was Ryou's reply. 'But I'm sure he has plans.'

'Yeah, whatever. Now ask him what's You-Know-Who name.'

'Why?' Ryou asked.

'Because I said so,' Ryou frowned. 'Because names carry power and knowing his real name could be useful.'

"Daddy, what's You-Know-Who name?"

This time it was Ryou's dad who frowned. "We don't speak his name."

"Why not?"

"Because he is evil, but if you are going to be staying here, I suppose I'll have to tell you."

'I wish I had that sort of respect when I was the Thief King. Nobody ever feared to speak my name.' Bakura muttered. 'But, then again I mostly tormented the government and not the people. They were more angry then scared. And the pharaoh and I were about equal in power, so no one was that concerned.'

"So, what's his name?"

"He is the Dark Lord Voldemort." Ryou's dad said with a shiver.

'That's not a name,' Bakura said to Ryou. 'Is Voldemort a British name? And did you know I was often referred as a Dark Lord by magic users. Cool huh. Dark Lord Bakura.'

'No, Voldemort's not British.' Ryou replied, ignoring the rest of Bakura's ramblings. "I meant his name, not his title. What did his parents call him?"

Ryou's dad frowned. "That is his name. He didn't have parents. He is evil. He's not human. Just pure evil. Now make sure not to speak his name. When you must talk of him refer to him as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or the Dark Lord."

'I had parents,' Bakura stated. 'Every being, dark or light, starts out as mortal human or creature, and they are born to parents. If every wizard thinks like your father, then this society is so doomed.'

"Oh." Was all he could say to his father. Nobody just is anything. There are reasons for everything.

"Now, let stop with all this depressing stuff and let's talk about more positive things. Like what will happen now. I've been offered a job at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and I have taken it. Until school start we will be staying at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, that's the group I mentioned. Then you will be staying at Hogwarts with me. Because you are not a wizard and have no magical abilities you will not be attending classes. It will take you awhile to adjust. I'm afraid you won't be able to finish high school until You-Know-Who is gone. Do you understand?"

"You mean I'm not just visiting? I won't be going back home?" Ryou asked, he's father was on a roll with shocking him.

"No. Sorry Ryou, but this is to keep you safe. I know you have friends in Japan, but your safety is more important."

'If only he knew how much danger you've been in within the last few years.' Bakura said sarcastically.

'Daddy would likely have a heart attack.' Ryou responded. 'So he wants me to stay.'

'Remember, hikari, we can leave anytime. But before we vanish we need to talk to Malik and find out what's going on with that book.'

'Alright.'

'You're okay with leaving like that?' Bakura asked surprised. Usually Ryou didn't like worrying anyone, and vanishing would panic his father and probably many others. They would likely think he was abducted by this Dark Lord freak.

'Oddly enough, yes.' Ryou stated determinedly. 'I have a life in Japan and friends for once. I'm not going to leave them behind because my father thinks I need to be protected after practically being abandoning me for two years, and even before that when he visited every few months. I would be perfectly happy if he panics.'

'My hikari's finally wants someone to suffer! Now maybe in 70 years you'll be ready to torture a small insect.'

Ryou rolled his mental eyes.

"Ryou, are you all right?" His father asked, concerned. "You seem to be spacing out a lot."

"I'm fine," Ryou blushed. "My friends tell me I do that a lot. It's normal."

"Okay. And I am sorry. I didn't want to take you away friends or lie to you. I only want you safe."

Ryou remained silent.

"Don't look so sad, Ryou. There are positives to staying here. You get to see real magic, and if we leave now we might be able to see Amane before she and the other kids go school shopping."

"Really! We can see Amane?" Ryou grinned excitedly. This was only good news he'd heard so far. He saw enough magic as it was, though it would be nice to see some magic that wasn't as dangerous as shadow magic.

"Yes, she's looking forward to seeing you. She misses you a great deal." Ryou's dad said. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a long pink candle. "This is a portkey. It will take us to where we need to get. When I tell you touch it, do so immediately."

Ryou eyed the candle warily, but when his father yelled now he reached for it and grabbed the end.

* * *

Any questions?


	4. Amane, The Order, And Everyone Else

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, neither HP nor YGO.

**Posted: **10/4/07

**AN:** Amane and other characters I create will not overtake the story. They are there to make everything more interesting or to move the plot forward. Though Amane more so then others.

Is Ryou's father's name ever mentioned? If anyone knows it please tell me, because until then I'm using a made up one.

**Secrets**

** By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Amane and the Order, and Everyone Else**

The moment Ryou touched the candle he felt a jerk behind his navel and saw a swirl of colors. Almost instantly the swirling colors stopped and he steadied himself quickly. His head now hurt bit. He preferred traveling through the shadow realm more. Even though it made him feel like his soul was being ripped from his body, at least it didn't give him a headache afterwards. Ryou looked around.

Ryou looked around. They were standing in what looked like the bad part of a bad neighborhood. Several of the nearby houses had broken windows and some liked they haven't been lived in for months. He was standing in front of number 12.

"Daddy, where are we?"

"Not now, Ryou," Ryou's father reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He gave it to Ryou. "Read this and memorize it."

Ryou looked at the paper confused, but read it anyway. _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London. _

Ryou's father grabbed the paper back before he had the chance to fully memorize it. He put it back in his pocket.

"Think hard about what you just read."

Ryou did, but nothing happened. Ryou's father pulled out a stick from his pocket and tapped on the door. The door opened a sliver and a man also in robes ushered them in while telling them to hurry.

'What just happened?' Ryou asked his yami in confusion while looking around. He was standing in a hallway that smelled a bit nasty. The place was old and looked as if only recently had people began to live in it, and they hadn't bothered to redecorate or clean anything.

Bakura laugh in response. 'There is an illusion on the front of the house and door to hide it. You and I saw through it instantly because we are connected to the shadows. I know how to detect illusions so I know it is there. I think it works by hiding the house unless you know that phrase.'

'Oh, that explains it. I was wondering about those words and why my dad had told me think about them.'

'You were supposed to see the house revealed. I'll have to show you how see illusions. It is simple enough. Now listen to your father. He's explaining already.'

Ryou turned his attention back to his dad.

"-quarters of the Order of the Phoenix is." Ryou's father continued. "This is the house of Black. The Black's are an old pureblood family that has the same views as You-Know-Who. Anyway, enough of that lets go find the others so we can get introductions out of the way. Amane should be with them."

"Okay!" Ryou said excitedly. He liked to meet new people and was looking forward to seeing his sister. There was so much he wanted to talk to her about. Ryou followed his dad and the man who let them in.

'I wonder who he is?' Ryou wondered about the man who let them in.

'That's Lenis Summermen. He's a member of the Order.'

'How do you know that?' Ryou asked Bakura suspiciously.

'Your father introduce him when we talking.' Bakura answered.

'Oh.' Ryou said dumbly. He wasn't that good at paying attention to what goes on outside his head when he talks to Bakura.

Ryou's father led him into what looked like the kitchen. In the room were several adults, including Snape. They were arguing over something. As soon as Ryou entered the room they stopped talking almost immediately.

"Hello dear," a red haired motherly looking woman greeted with a large smile. "You must be Shen's son, Ryou. You look so much like your sister. It's very nice to meet you," she gave him a hug. "I'm Molly Weasley. You can call me Mrs. Weasley."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too," Ryou said nervously, she was a bit overwhelming.

"Molly," Ryou's dad cut in. "Your making him nervous. He only just learned about magic."

"Oh, you poor dear. This must be so hard for you. If you need to talk to someone, I'm always here. Now, why don't everyone introduce themselves."

"I'm Remus Lupin," Said a middle age tired looking man. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy learning about the wizarding world."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Alastor Moody." Introduced a man with one regular and one swirly eye that glared at him. "Call me Mad-Eye"

"O-okay. Er sir." Ryou stuttered. Mad-Eye was a bit scary.

"Good."

The rest of the room's occupants were also introduced. There was Mundungus Fletcher, a somewhat dirty and shady looking man. **Kingsley Shacklebolt** a tall bald black guy, who had introduced himself as an Auror, what ever that was. A woman with bright blue hair who simply introduced herself as Tonks. There was another woman whom Ryou's dad introduced as Ceria Day. And the last was Charlie Weasley, the second oldest son of Molly Weasley. For some reason he had told Ryou that when he had introduced himself.

"Where's Amane? Is she here?." Ryou asked his dad as he started talking with Ceria.

"Yes. Of course," Ryou's dad replied. "Molly where are the children?"

"There upstairs getting ready for school shopping." Molly answered. "I'll take you to them dear, just follow me"

Ryou followed Molly after he said goodbye to his dad. He was starting to feel a little nervous. He had no idea what he would to say to Amane when he saw her. The shock of knowing she was alive had fully worn off, but it was still difficult to believe. He _had_ spent the last 8 years believing she had been killed.

Molly led him up stairs and down a few halls. She stopped in front of a door.

"Everyone is in there. Go see your sister, and please remind everyone that we leave for shopping in twenty minutes."

"Alright." Ryou said unsteadily. He would finally get to see his sister.

"There's no need to be scared. Everything is going to be just fine." She gave him a another hug and left.

Ryou eyed the door.

'You gonna go in or what?' Bakura spoke up in his mind.

'Well, yes.' Ryou answered.

'Then go,' Sometimes Ryou could be a chicken over the stupidest things.

"I will." Ryou slowly open the door and peeked into the room. There were 6 teens in the room, all sitting on the floor and chatting about books. Most of them looked around Ryou's age. There were four redheads, two of which were no doubt identical twins, the third a girl, and the other a boy. They all looked as if they where related to Molly Weasley. There was a nerdy skinny looking boy with glasses and messy black hair and a female teen with white hair in pig tails facing away from Ryou. As Ryou opened the door more it creaked and everyone looked at him.

"Er-hi." Ryou greeted nervously. Ryou saw the pig tailed girl's face and knew instantly that she was Amane.

"Ryou!" Amane practically shouted excitedly. She got up and threw her arms around Ryou in a hug. Ryou hugged back. "You're here! Father said you would be coming to stay with us before school started, but he didn't say when. If I had known you'd be coming today I would have waited for you at the door. I can't believe you're here. I've wanted to see you again _forever_, but father wouldn't let me. I've missed you so much."

Ryou smiled. "I missed you too Amane."

"Amane, who's he?" The boy with glasses cut in. The others looked like they wanted to ask the same thing. Ryou chose to remain silent.

Amane let go of Ryou and turned to the others. "Guys, this is my younger brother Ryou. I told you about him and that he would be staying with us."

"Oh yeah! Your muggle brother." The red headed non twin boy said.

"Yes, he's the one," Amane said. "Anyway, Ryou these are my schoolmates at Hogwarts and fellow children not allowed in the Order. The twins are Fred or George. The other redhead is Ron and the redheaded girl is Ginny. They are all brothers and sister. The one with glasses and scar is Harry Potter. Of course, even you probably knew that."

"No, I didn't know that." Ryou was confused. "Why would you think I do?"

"Because he's Harry Potter." Ron said.

"Father didn't mention Harry?" Amane questioned. "Did he tell you about You-Know-Who?"

"Yes. You-Know-Who is a very evil wizard." Ryou stated.

"Well when Harry was around one year old," Amane began and then told Ryou about what happened to Harry when he was a baby and how he survived You-Know-Who's attack. She also told him about how the wizarding world saw him.

"Yeah, up until recently everyone though of him as crazy and an attention seeker because he believed that You-Know-Who had returned." Said Fred, or George.

"Now they know otherwise and everyone expects him to finish You-Know-Who off." The other twin finished grimly.

"Wow," Ryou said to Harry. "That must be really tough."

"I guess," Harry shrugged. "I'm kind of used to it by now, though."

They talked a bit more, mostly about themselves. Ryou learned that Amane didn't really know the others that well because they were in different years at school and had only really gotten to know each other recently when Ryou's dad had joined the Order.

Ryou also discovered that that all the redheads were indeed related to Molly Weasley. She was their mother and altogether she had seven kids, six boys and one girl. George and Fred were big pranksters and owned a joke shop. They had also dropped out of school.

After a bit more of talking, Ryou remembered to remind the others they had to do their school shopping.

"I almost forgot about that." Said Fred, Ryou was sure it was Fred this time. "We should hurry. We don't want mum getting angry.

"Yeah, plus we have to open the shop. Can't have it closed for too long." George said. "Let's go then. By the way Ryou are you coming with us?"

"Um. I don't know. Where are you guys going?"

"To Diagon Alley. It's the best place to shop." Said Amane. "I can show you around after we get my school supplies and we can talk some more. There is so much I want to ask you"

"Well, I'll have to ask Daddy."

"I'm sure he'll say yes. Besides, you'll need wizard cloths."

Everyone gathered their lists and went to find Mrs. Weasley and Ryou's father. Ryou ask if he could go with his sister and the others shopping. His dad said yes as there would be plenty of protection as many order members would be going as guards. Harry and the Weasleys were apparently at the top of You-Know-Who's hit list.

Arthur Weasley, who was Molly's husband, Kinsley, Remus, and Tonks would be going with them, along with Mrs. Weasley. Others would be there as well, but not with the group, watching them and keeping an eye out for suspicious behavior. His father wasn't going as he had some business with Ceria Day. He left with her after telling him to be careful and have fun.

After everyone was ready they all gathered in a living room with a large fireplace.

Ryou looked over at his sister and asked her what they were doing.

"We are going to Diagon Alley using Floo."

"Oh." Ryou answered, feeling dumb. What in the world was Floo?

"Floo powder is a way travel from one place to another place using fireplaces connected to the Floo network." Amane explained after remembering that Ryou was new to the wizarding world. "You throw some in the fireplace, step in and say the name of where you want to go. It perfectly safe as long as you are clear. So don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I'm sure," Ryou mumbled depressed. If there was any chance he could mess up he would.

Ryou watched as Kingsley threw Floo powder into the fire. It grew bigger and turned green. Kingsley stepped in and shouted. "Diagon Alley!" He vanished.

"Oh dear." Ryou muttered.

"See," Amane reassured. "It's easy."

Ryou watched as everyone, besides Mrs. Weasley and Amane, followed Kingsley. Mrs. Weasley turned to him. "Your turn Ryou."

"Um. Are you sure?" Ryou asked nervously. "Can't I walk instead? How far is Diagon Alley?"

"Ryou, you'll be fine. Just take small handful of powder," Mrs. Weasley reassured, holding out the ceramic bowl filled with Floo powder. "And follow the others as examples."

Ryou did as he was told and stepped up to the fireplace. He glanced back at Amane.

"I'll be right after you." She said.

Ryou the powder in to the fireplace and watched it turn green. He quickly stepped in. The flames didn't burn him, though he had assumed that they wouldn't. No one had screamed in pain. He quickly and clearly shouted Diagon Alley and then felt as if he was being sucked down somewhere. Everything was spinning and his head was becoming dizzy. He stumbled when the spinning stopped and hit the floor.

"Oww." Ryou groaned. He was beginning to think that wizards liked to torture themselves with their methods of travel. He definitely preferred the shadow realm to both Floo travel and portkeys.

He felt some help him up. "Are you okay, Ryou?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Everything stopped spinning." Ryou replied steadying himself.

"That's good. You'll get used to it. I did." Harry said. "The first time I used Floo powder I accidentally ended up in Knockturn Alley."

"Knockturn Alley?" Ryou questioned.

"It's a place where dark wizards shop and do all sorts of illegal business. It's best to stay away from there, it's dangerous. Especially since you're not a wizard. Muggle haters and dark wizards hang out there."

"Alright." After Amane and Mrs. Weasley arrived, Fred and George left for their joke shop **Weasley' Wizard Wheezes**. Mrs. Weasley told them the plan. They are first going to Gringotts and then they would meet up with someone named Hermione, then go get their books and the other things they needed. Everyone, with the guards on the outside, started walking towards the Gringotts, the one and only wizarding bank.

Ryou looked around at the streets as he followed the group. Diagon Alley looked amazing. There were some really cool shops and all the people dressed in strange wizards clothing. It was very odd. For the difference in the styles of clothing, wizards must keep themselves very separate from the rest of the world. He wished he could go look at all the stores. Ryou could already tell that the magic here was very different than the magic he was used to. Shop signs moved and venders were demonstrating magic using wands. However, noticed everyone that everyone seemed on edge. No one stayed in one place for long and they stayed close together, quickly buying what they needed and moving on.

"Diagon Alley is amazing isn't, it?" Amane asked Ryou.

"Yes, but everyone looks so worried."

"It's because of You-Know-Who." She replied angrily. "Everyone is so afraid that he will attack and kill them. No one should be this scared. I wish I could do something. It's not fair."

"Sometimes life's not fair." Ryou said sadly. "But I'm sure everything will work out in the end." He felt bad for the wizards. He wondered how powerful this Voldemort could be if everyone was this terrified of him.

Amane looked at Ryou. "I know, but still."

"We're here," Arthur said. "Now everyone hurry in please."

Ryou looked up at the bank he was entering. It was a huge white ancient building. There was a message on the door, but he didn't have time to read it as he was ushered in.

One fully inside, he looked around. The inside was very spacey and there were hundreds of short green creatures walking around and standing behind the counters. They looked as if they ran the place.

"Goblins." Harry whispered to Ryou before he had a chance to ask what they were.

"They're not very nice," Amane whispered too. "And I find them a bit creepy."

Ryou thought they looked a lot like shadow monsters. Everyone stood in a line at one of the counters and waited for there turn.

"Is there always this many people?" Ryou asked Amane.

"No. I think everyone wants to get there money out of the bank." She replied as they watched a man and his wife walk quickly out the door with big bags with the Gringotts emblem. "Although that seems dumb. Gringotts is one of the safest places in the world."

After waiting for about 30 minutes they finally made it to the front of the line. The goblin behind the counter asked for their keys. Ryou watched as those with keys showed them. Harry, Mr. Weasley, and his sister had one. They showed them to the goblin and he examined them. The goblin nodded and then glanced at Ryou. Ryou fidgeted.

"As there are three vaults to be visited." The goblin spoke to the group. "You'll be split into three groups, so that everything can be taken care of quicker. These are dangerous times."

"Alright," Mr. Weasley said. He and the other adults decided the three groups. All the Weasleys would go together. Harry would go with Ramus and Tonks. Ryou would go with Amane and Kingsley. By the time they finished arranging groups three new goblins had arrived.

"This way please." A goblin said, leading them away from the others. Ryou, Amane, and Kingsley followed. The goblin led them to a dark narrow passage way with railway tracks and a cart. They got in.

"We are taking a rail cart to the vault?" Ryou asked in disbelief. "What a strange bank."

"What do you mean?" Amane replied. "The vaults are far and it would take us forever to walk. It's not that unusual is it? How do muggles get to their vaults?"

"It is unusual, and muggles don't really have vaults. They have bank accounts. How can you not know this?"

"Father moved me to the wizarding world after you had died. Well, when he told me you died. I forgot most things about living like a muggle."

"Oh." Ryou said. He hadn't realized how different the lives of wizards and muggles must be.

The goblin started the cart and it rushed forward very suddenly and fast. It was going so fast that it was difficult to tell where the cart was going and when it was turning. Ryou closed his eyes in an effort to betend he was somewhere else. He stomach wasn't feeling well. After it came to a sudden stop. Everyone, but Kingsley who decided to stay in the cart, got out and Ryou fell to his knees.

"Ohh, my stomach." He groaned. That was just as bad as portkey and Floo travel.

"Ryou!" Amane shouted concerned, helping him up. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, but what's with your crazy methods of travel?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Never mind."

"Over here." The goblin said in a bored tone. He was standing by a large metal door. "Your key please."

"I know, I know, I've done this before." She muttered and handed the key to the goblin. The goblin opened the door. Inside were tons of gold, silver, and, bronze coins. Amane walked in.

"Wow," was all he could say. His family must be really rich.

"Come on," Amane shouted. "Come get some."

"Me?"

"Yeah, it's yours too. And you need to buy cloths and stuff." Ryou entered the vault and filled a bag that Amane gave him. Amane explained the money system to him.

By the time the vault was closed, Ryou had a feeling that something was missing or not quite right. It took him a minute or so to realize. A certain someone should have made some sort of comment after seeing all that money. Bakura likes money, especially gold.

'Bakura?' No answer. Ryou tired a few more times. Still no answer. Ryou frowned. Bakura was still there, Ryou could feel his presence in the back of his mind. So he was either ignoring him or blocking him out. While it was irritating, it was nothing serious. If Ryou really needed Bakura, he would give his full attention. Until then, ignore.

Ryou got in the cart next to Amane and hoped what ever Bakura was doing was not bad. The cart started and closed his eyes again. Left, right, left, right, right and he couldn't tell. When they stopped, Ryou realized that the ride was longer. He got out. Amane didn't, so he looked at the cart. Amane and Kingsley were still there. Not moving, like they where frozen.

"Oh no," Ryou mumbled. "This can't be good."

"Ryou Bakura." A familiar voice behind him said. He turned around. It was the goblin and it apparently knew name. "This way please."

"B-but, m-my sister an-," Ryou stuttered.

"They are fine. It is a simple defense in this area to slow down intruders. Now, come."

Ryou followed the goblin. 'Bakura?' silence. He tried a few more times. Either Bakura saw no danger, felt that Ryou could handle the danger, or wasn't paying attention. Whatever, if he really needed his yami, all he needed to do was summon the shadows and he'd be paying attention in seconds.

The goblin led him down some hallways that did not look to be part of the vault system. The goblin stopped at a tall wooden door at the end.

"Please enter." He said. Ryou casually did and went inside. The goblin stayed outside. He looked around. He was standing in an office. An old fashioned, very rich person's office. It had everything a normal office would have, including a computer and a phone, plus gold trinkets and some sort of strange, probably magical, devices. At the desk sat an old goblin.

"Um hello," Ryou said, and bowed. The goblin got out of his rolly chair and bowed in return.

"I am Gerlgick, the head of Gringotts." The goblin introduced. "Are you Ryou Bakura, a master of the shadows?"

"Um yes sir." Although more like an apprentice of the shadow. He didn't bother to deny it because Gerlgick obviously already knew. Now would be the excellent time for Bakura to show his full attention, or any.

"Good, there is something I must inform the all those who are connected to the shadows. Can you spread my message to others?"

"Yes." Ryou replied confused.

"Good. Several items that very few people, both human and goblin, knew about have been stolen. All of these items have ties to shadow magic. These items are very, very dangerous, especially if they fall into the hands of evil. Do you understand this?"

"Yes. Um what are the items?" Ryou asked. Could these items have been stolen by the criminal that had stolen Isis's book?

"There were three. One was a orb made of light and the other was a sacrificial knife. The last was a locked crate. No one knows what is in it. These items have been in Gringotts care for thousands of years, ever since the Goblins left the shadow realm. All we really know about them is that they are part of a ceremony that calls for chaos.

"Oh," This can't be good.

"As the Goblin king and a member of a race that once lived in the shadow realm, I feel it is necessary to inform all those who use shadow magic. In a way it is fate that a shadow master had come to Gringotts for different business only days after the theft of the items. You must leave now. The ones you came with will be done visiting their vaults soon. If you have any questions personally send me an owl. I will get in touch as soon as possible. Good day." He bowed.

Ryou bowed back and thanked him for the information. He shakily left the office. The goblin that had led him there was waiting. He began to lead him back to the cart immediately.

"How did he know my name and that I know shadow magic?" Ryou muttered out loud, while deep in thought about what he had just learned. He had to tell the others as soon as possible.

"The goblin race still keeps in contact with those who stayed in the shadow realm," the goblin informed. "We try to remain as up to date as possible on information about the shadows. It is difficult though. We are here."

Ryou got in the cart with his still motionless sister and Kingsley. It was kind of creepy. The cart moved again and after several stomach-turning minutes they made it back to where they started.

"Long ride." Amane stated after they got out.

"Yeah," Ryou replied holding his stomach. The goblin led them back to the others.

"There you are dears." Mrs. Weasley said. "We were beginning to think you had gotten lost. Let's get going, we are already late meeting Hermione."

They left Gringotts and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron where they were to meet Hermione. Her parents were muggles and during these times it wasn't safe for them to walk around, so she was going shopping with them. She was also going to staying with them until school starts. When they got there and meet up with her, Harry and Ron introduced her to Ryou.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you." She said. "So you're from Japan?"

"Yes."

"Really, that's really cool. I almost went there once. It must be very different. What's it like there?" And she proceeded to ask more questions before he even had a chance to answer the first one.

"Hermione, relax." Harry said. "You're going to give him a heart attack."

"Yeah, your right." She said blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry Ryou, sometimes I get carried away. I like to learn a lot."

"That's for sure," said Ron snickering. "No one studies as much as her. She's probably going to die while studying."

Hermione hit Ron. "That's not funny, Ron."

"That's okay, I like to learn too." Ryou said smiling. Hermione seemed nice.

"You know, you look very familiar." Hermione said looking at Ryou. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so." Ryou said. He was sure he hadn't. His looks were very unique, so she probably wasn't thinking of someone else. He couldn't think of how he looked familiar, unless she played dual monsters. He was in a lot of magazines and well known in the gaming world, though not as much as Yugi and Kaiba. Most people who played it played it because it was challenging and difficult. Hermione did say she liked to learn, that meant she was smart. He wondered if she played dual monsters.

"Oh well, I could of sworn I'd seen you before. Anyway let's go get our books."

They got all their books first. Amane got a lot as this was her last year, though Hermione got more for _light_ reading. Ryou found a lot of interesting books and after Amane suggest he get a few so he could learn more about the wizarding world, he did. Most were about the history of magic, ancient magic, and different forms of magic. He wondered if there was anything about shadow magic in them, though he doubted it.

Next they went to the **Apothecary**, which sells potion supplies and ingredients. He found it creepy and didn't get anything as he had no use for it. Amane, on the other hand, got plenty of stuff as potions class was her favorite.

After that, they went to **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There Ryou got a lot of robes. Most were black with large hoods, though some were dark green. Amane said he looked like a dark wizard in them.**

'**I think they look good. Dark is good.' Bakura said.**

'**Bakura! Were have you been?' Ryou demanded.**

'**In your head."**

'**That's not what I meant and you know it. I was ****practically kidnapped by goblins and you were ignoring me. I could have been killed."**

'**You were in no danger at all. You weren't kidnapped and the goblins wouldn't have killed you." Bakura explained rolling his mental eyes. ****'They only wanted to talk.'**

'You were watching? Why didn't you say anything?' Asked Ryou in disbelief.

'Because you were doing fine.'

'I was?'

'Yeah, you think too little of yourself.'

'Oh. Um thanks.' Ryou blushed. That was a compliment if Bakura's way. 'What were doing anyway? You haven't said anything since we were at the place where the Order is. I forgot the name.'

'I was giving you space, and talking to Malik.' Bakura said.

'Malik? How?' Ryou asked.

'Telepathy. Needs a lot of concentration because neither of us knew where the other was.'

'What were you talking about?'

'Voldemort. It turns out he's the one who stole the book, though not the stuff from the bank.'

'That's not good.' Ryou frowned. This wasn't good news. That meant there was at least two bad guy steeling stuff related to the shadows.

'We also set up when we'd meet in person.'

'When?' Ryou asked.

'In about ten minutes.'

'What?'

'Yep. It's the only time Malik can safely get away from that freak while remaining on his good side.'

'But what about my sister and everyone. They're really suspicious and the there are all these guards watching. Not to mention that if I disappear for a while and mysteriously reappear, they are going to freak out.'

'I can slip the guards easily and your sister will have to deal with the fact that you've become rebellious teenager since you last saw each other. Besides, you don't have to please everyone all the time. You are a shadow master and almost a legal adult. There are things we have to do that can't be avoided and randomly disappearing to do them is going to have become a normal occurrence with you. We have to see Malik.'

'I know.' Ryou answered depressed. He knew Bakura was right, and he couldn't please everybody. Life didn't work that way.

'We should leave now, since no one is paying attention.' Bakura said. Everyone was looking at dress robes now. 'I'm going to take over for now.'

'Alright,' Ryou said as he and Bakura switched places.

Bakura now in control looked around and spotted all the guards. There were six, not including those with them. Most, however, weren't really paying much attention. It would easy to leave. He quickly tossed all of Ryou's books and robes, except for a black one into the shadow realm. He slipped out the door and was gone in seconds. The guards didn't even realize.

'Where are we going?' Ryou asked.

'To Knockturn Alley.'

'Figures.' Ryou muttered.

* * *

Even longer


	5. Malik In Knockturn Alley

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, neither HP nor YGO.

**Posted: **10/15/07

**AN:** None at this point.

**Secrets**

** By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Malik In Knockturn Ally**

Bakura walked in a random direction from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, away from Amane and the others. He ducked behind a random shop, away from all eyes.

'What are you doing?' Ryou asked.

"Changing." Bakura stated, and then pulled off Ryou's geeky blue and white striped shirt.

'Why?'

"So I don't get slaughtered when I walk into Knockturn Alley." He tossed Ryou's shirt into the shadow realm and beginning pulling off his jeans.

'There is nothing wrong with my clot-BAKURA PUT THOSE BACK ON!' Ryou shouted when it finally hit him that Bakura was standing behind a shop wearing nothing but boxers and the ring. 'QUICKLY, BEFORE SOMEONE SEES!'

"Relax. No ones going to see and if they do I'll just take their memory." He pulled a tight black t-shirt and black pants from the shadow realm. He put them on; along with the black robe Ryou had just bought. "Good choice in robes. They do make us look dark, especially me."

'I know,' Ryou muttered. He could imagine how Bakura looked in robes. He looked evil enough, with having red eyes and a nasty smirk. And everything was magnified when he was summoned the shadows. Then he looked like someone who came directly out of a fantasy horror book or movie.

Bakura smirked that smirk. "Let's go and find Malik." The ring, under Bakura's cloths glowed and pointed in the direction they needed to go. Bakura followed, and reentered the streets of Diagon Alley.

'So, do you know where in Knockturn Alley we are supposed to meet Malik?' Ryou asked.

"Yep, in a pub next to a shop called Borgin & Burkes."

'That's good. And can you please, please stop answering me out loud. You're going to make me seem mad.' Ryou practically begged.

"People thinking your insane is a good thing." Bakura laughed. "Mad people get away with more things."

'Until we get sent to a mental institution.'

"Relax, we won't be sent to a mental institution." Bakura said as several wizards stared at him. "Wizards probably don't have one."

Ryou sighed, it was usually pointless to argue with Bakura.

The ring led then to dark alley in between a potions shop and a questionable looking antique shop. There was a small and dirty looking sign the said Knockturn Alley.

'Knockturn Ally looks just like Harry described it. A place where evil people hang out.' Ryou noted.

"That's where Malik would pick a meeting place." Bakura put on his hood and entered the alley. The further he went in the less light there seemed to be, not that that mattered as Bakura could see perfectly well in the dark.

After a minute or so of walking they saw a few shops. One thing that could be said about the shops is that they looked interesting enough. The first shop looked as if it sold potions ingredients, including human parts like eyes and fingers. No to mention the hundreds of labeled jars in the window display that held things like werewolf liver and finely minced centaur bones.

'Ew.' Ryou whispered. 'I don't like this place.'

"I though you liked occultish things." Bakura mused.

'Ah no, not dead parts.' Ryou corrected. 'I'll admit like creepy and strange things like monsters, creatures, and other thing related to the occult that most people find disturbing, but that stops at anything dead.'

"You're a strange hikari, but what about the living dead?" Bakura asked as the walked further. They now entered an area that must be closer to the center of Knockturn Alley. There were a lot more shops. There were also people, or rather wizards who were clearly into the questionable. Dark robes and hoods seemed to be the style. And while there were less wizards here then in Diagon Alley, none of these ones looked scared or frightened. In fact they looked rather relaxed.

'Living dead? There is no such.' Ryou then looked at Bakura suspiciously. 'Is there?'

"Who knows? But, then what would I be? Aren't I technically dead?"

'I don't know? It doesn't really matter' Ryou muttered. 'So what's the pub's name?'

"Malik didn't say, but maybe that nice lady might know," Bakura said looking in the direction of a hag dressed like a hooker standing apart from everyone holding a jar with a heart in it.

'Bakura! Don't ask her! She's creepy.' Ryou protested in their mind as Bakura walked towards her. The hooker hag turned to Bakura and a revolting evil smile showing rotting teeth crossed her face.

"Do you need a heart, or do you have one to spare?" the hag growled. She then attempted to attack Bakura, which was very foolish; however the hag didn't know any better.

Bakura grabbed the hand that she had tried to grab him with and pushed her into the wall behind her. She dropped the jar and it shattered.

"No," Bakura hissed, angry that he had been attacked. "Just a question." The space around them seemed to darken and Bakura's red eyes turned a shade far deeper. No one in the area even glanced at them.

The hag shivered at Bakura's tone. "What?" She snarled, though less menacing.

"The pub, the one next to Borgin & Burkes." Bakura asked with a smile that rivaled the hag's earlier one, only with nice teeth. "What's it called?"

"Moon's Fang." The hag tugged on her arm and Bakura let her go. After grabbing the heart she took off.

"Moon's Fang." Bakura repeated. "I wonder why it's called that?"

'That's not important. Why did you have to ask the hag?'

"Were you worried?" Bakura asked, as he activated the ring and started towards the Moon's Fang.

'Yes, for the hag.'

"…… Only you would worry about a hag that tired to take your heart." Bakura said. "And shouldn't you be more upset that I practically attack her?"

'Should I be?'

"Yes."

'Oh.'

"I think we are almost there." Bakura stated as he felt the ring get hotter. There was a lot more people here, at least compared to were they where earlier. The all looked as if they were dark wizards and many of them gave of bad vibes.

'That's good.' Ryou said. 'Bakura, I really don't like it here. We won't stay long will we?'

"How ever long it takes for Malik to explain, and just a little longer. I want to explore this place. It does look interesting."

'Great.' Ryou groaned.

"You know, if this place bugs you that much, then why don't you go take a nap in your soul room or something? I'll fill you in later."

'…Really, but, are you sure?' Ryou asked.

"Quite, besides I'm sure you have many things to think about and you need a break."

'I guess, but you won't kill anyone, or do anything stupid, will you?' Ryou asked worried.

"Relax, I won't do anything that can be traced back to us."

'Please no killing.' Ryou said dryly.

"If I promise not to kill anyone will you go?"

'Yes.' Ryou said. He hadn't wanted to come here in the first place, and he would gladly sit it out if he knew that Bakura wouldn't kill anyone.

"I promise not to kill anyone."

'Thank you.' Ryou said as he retreated deeper into his soul room. Bakura felt Ryou's presence lessen in his mind.

"That didn't take much convincing." He said out loud to no one. Ryou has had a rough day today, with learning of all the things his father had kept from him. He had been distracted, which is why he didn't remember to make Bakura swear not to steal or take someone's soul, which was different then killing someone. A person missing their soul is still alive in body.

Bakura started walking faster in the direction the ring told him too. He could feel Malik's presence now. It took him only a few minutes to find his destination. He stood outside the pub called Moon's Fang. It was a shabby place just like the store next to it and every other one near it. Inside he could feel many dark auras, some of which he would guess as not human.

He opened the heavy wooden door and walked in. It didn't take long for him to spot Malik. He was among the four out of about twenty wizards not wearing a hood or hiding their faces. He was sitting at a table near the back of the pub.

"Yo, Kura" Malik said waving Bakura over. Bakura could see the heads of many turn towards him and then quickly turn back to what they were doing.

"Hey." Bakura said as he took a seat at Malik's table. "You sure seem comfortable among these wizards." Bakura said, gesturing to Malik's uncovered face. Two of the other hoodless wizards worked here, one the bartender, the other a waitress. The last was surrounded by three wizards and looked ready to faint.

"Yep. It comes with being a Death Eater." Malik smirked. "And having Voldemort fear me."

"If Voldemort fears you, then why haven't you gotten the book back?" Bakura said, not bothering to whisper. Before he had sat down, he had summoned a bit of the shadows to surround them. The shadows would do what they did naturally. Hide what was not meant for others, including the conversation of two well versed in shadow magic.

"That's the hard part. The book is protected by shadow spells." Malik sighed unhappily. "And I can't get the book without directly dueling the one who cast the spells. And he or she is nowhere to be found. Every time I'm at Voldemort's lair, they are not. When I'm not there, they are. Or so I heard from the Death Eaters."

"Can Voldemort use the shadows?" Bakura asked.

"Nope, he's just really into dark spells. I'm not sure why this shadow user is working with Voldemort, he's weakling.

"How weak is he?" Bakura had been wondering this for sometime.

"Well, he's very powerful for a wizard, but nothing compared to anyone who can use the shadows, no matter what their level of power. No self respecting shadow user would work with him unless they had a very good reason. And the majority of his strengths come from his Death Eaters and everyone's fear of him."

"So, we could easily kill him." It was both a statement and a question.

"Definitely, but I think something dark and powerful from the shadows may be protecting him. Ever time I'm near him I feel a presence. It's not the same one who is protecting the book. But I do think it is the same being that helped resurrect him."

"Resurrect him?" Bakura questioned. "Harry Potter did mention that Voldemort had been dead for like 15 years or something. You think someone from the shadow realm might have helped bring him back."

"Coming back from the dead usually involves the shadow realm." Malik stated. "And you've meet Harry Potter? When?"

"When Ryou's father joined some order dedicated to fighting Voldemort. He was at the headquarters."

"The Order of the Phoenix." Malik stated. "They're a bit of a thorn in Voldemort's side, but he doesn't worry too much about them. How's Ryou anyway? Learning that his father's a wizard must have been a shock."

"Not well, and he's in his soul room right now. His father being a wizard isn't the only thing Ryou's father had kept from." Bakura said, sounding slightly upset. He didn't like Ryou's father much.

"What else." Malik asked. Bakura explained about his sister and mother, and that Ryou's supposed to stay here instead of just come for a visit. Malik found it hard to believe that Ryou's father actually told Ryou that his sister was dead when she wasn't.

"That jerk. You should kill him." Malik said angrily.

"I would, but that would make Ryou too upset. The guy's a moron and as far as I can tell he isn't aware of what his lies actually did to Ryou." Bakura frowned. "Anyway back to Voldemort. Maybe this person protecting the book is allied with the being who resurrected Voldemort."

"That seems more then likely." Malik said while thinking. "They could be manipulating Voldemort."

"Why do you say that?" Bakura asked.

"Because Voldemort has been doing some random stuff. Like gathering weird ingredients and stealing old artifacts. According to the Death Eaters this is new behavior. I think that's why the book was stolen. Summoning has nothing to do the Voldemort's goal of 'purifying' the world."

"Summoning? What exactly is that book about anyway? You never did say."

"I didn't?" Malik said. "My bad. It's called the Sanctions of the Shadows, or at least that's the closet translation to English. It was written by some high shadow lords of the shadow realm ages ago, before humans even existed. It allows for those without shadow magic, or any magic, to summon creatures from the shadow realm. It doesn't give instructions or anything, but it gives whoever posses the book the right."

"The right?" Bakura said dryly.

"Yeah, I don't really get it." Malik said. "It has something to do with the fact that if you lie or don't show you true nature in the shadow realm you forfeit your soul. At least that was I think Isis said. I don't think even she knew what she was talking about when she explained."

"Whatever. Does this mean Voldemort knows? Or does whatever that helped raise him from the dead?"

"Don't know and it doesn't mater as long as I get the book back."

"Well that doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon." Bakura said sarcastically. "After all you've been at it for like two months."

"Hey!" Malik said faking hurt. "It's barely been more then one month. And I have accomplished some things."

"What?"

"My position, of course. I worked hard on that."

Bakura frowned. "I've been wondering about that. You said Voldemort feared you. If he fears you doesn't that mean he doesn't trust you?"

"It's complicated. Voldemort trust me not to betray him, but he knows I have my own agenda. And that I'm unpredictable." Malik smirked "You know I'm a great actor. I played an excellent snow white in my school's fall play."

"That's not something to be proud of." Bakura rolled his unseen eyes. "Does Voldemort know you can control the shadows?"

"Somewhat, but he thinks they're some form of Egyptian or Arabic magic. It's one of the reasons why he fears me. I use a powerful unknown type of magic. I tried to make it seem very mystic"

"I'm assuming that the person protecting the book knows that you can use the shadows."

"Yeah, which is the likely reason why they're avoiding me."

"But they haven't told Voldemort, which means that they're not loyal to him. That means this person, even if they are not working with the being that is protecting Voldemort, has their own agenda."

"Seems that way." Malik stated. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Is it just me or has everything become super complex?" Bakura asked.

"It's not just you. I feel the same way." Malik made a face. "You know what that means?"

"Yep," Bakura answered making a face too. "The Pharaoh's going to come here."

"And my sister."

"Not to mention every single other goody-goody moron who feels the need to defend and protect the world."

"Yep."

"At least we won't have to."

"We will still have to help."

"True, but only help. Since I'm sure the Pharaoh will love to run the whole show, we can dump the majority of the responsibly on him."

"That only works for you, I still have to get the book back and there's no way my sister would let me get away without helping."

"I'd hate to be you."

"Geeze, Kura." Malik said rolling his eyes. "You're so supportive of my pains. Besides you're screwed too. Your staying with order members, aren't you? There's no point in going back to Japan, because many of Ryou's close friends will probably be coming here. That means one way or another you're going to be involved."

Bakura groaned.

"Ha, ha." Malik laughed. "We can suffer together."

"Shut up." Bakura said. "Is there anything else?."

"I think so. I'll inform my sister what's going on later and she'll tell Yami."

"That's good. And since we've gone over everything, I'm going to go explore this charming place before I have to meet up with everyone I ditched earlier."

"Fun, I'll come with." Malik said standing up. "I can show you around." Bakura stood up and they walked to the door. Many of the wizards eyed them under their hoods.

Once outside led him in the direction of a shop he thought Bakura would like.

"Put your hood on, Malik." Bakura told him. "You don't need to be recognized."

"Whatever you say, Kura." Malik said, knowing he should have put on his hood earlier. Everyone with any ties to the darker side of wizarding life would know he was a Death Eater, but not everyone followed the Voldemort.

"And stop calling me Kura." Bakura growled.

"What else I'm I supposed to call you." Malik rolled his eyes. "Bakura is Ryou's last name so if I call you that it may be traced to him. People thinking that I know Ryou would be very bad."

"I'd rather you call me Thief or even yami, Kura sounds so girly."

"Whatever you say, Kura." Malik said stopping in front of a shop with no name. "And don't call me Malik in public. The Death Eaters only know me as Ishtar."

"If you won't listen to me, then why should I listen to you?"

"Because you may put my poor innocent life at risk. Now check this shop out. It's really cool." Malik walked in.

Bakura growled as Malik change the subject, but walked in after him and looked around. Malik was right though. The shop was very interesting. It sold items and artifacts related to ancient civilizations. Malik told Bakura how he had found it when exploring and that there had been a few unimportant items here that were related to the shadow, but Voldemort had stolen them.

In the next hour or so Bakura explored Knockturn Alley with Malik. During that time he stole a lot of stuff including a dagger with a rather cool serpent. At one point the two ran into Snape. The same Snape that had brought Ryou here from Japan. He managed to recognize Malik, but thankful not Bakura as Ryou. That would be very bad.

As the sun began to set Bakura and Malik split. Bakura knew he had to get back to the order members soon, as he had already been gone long enough. He didn't what them to think he had been killed.

"Later _Ishtar_." Bakura said waving good bye.

"Same _Kura_." Malik said before disappearing into the darkness.

Bakura began walking back to where he'd knew that he would have to deal with Ryou's likely crying sister, unless he wanted to wake up Ryou and have him greet the others But, then again, Ryou didn't have Malik's great acting skills.

* * *

If something is confusing, grammar or plot wise, please tell me so I can fix it ASAP.


	6. Dumbledore And An Order Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, neither HP nor YGO.

**Posted:** 10/24/07

**AN:** None again

**Secrets**

** By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Dumbledore And An Order Meeting**

As Bakura had predicted, Amane was indeed crying when he meet up with the others. Bakura noted that Harry, Hermione and the younger Weasleys where not there. Immediately there was panic and shouting. Ryou's dad, who was now with the others, began yelling at him. Many of the other Order members looked worried and began checking him over for injuries and asking if he okay.

"What happened?!" Ryou's father demanded. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to leave the others? You could have been killed!"

"I'm so sorry." Bakura fake cried with wide eyes and guilt. "I got lost and I couldn't find anyone. Please don't be mad."

"You got lost! At a time like this you got lost! How stupid could you be?" Ryou's dad shouted angrily. "And you're asking me not to be mad! You could have been killed or taken by Death Eaters!"

"I'm sorry." Bakura mumbled his face wet from fake tears. Shouldn't he at least be a little relived that he was okay.

"Sorry is not good enough! You made everyone panic and made your sister cry." Ryou's dad continued to shout. "I didn't raise a brainless son."

Bakura was silent, but on the inside he was a little more then ticked. Ryou's father hardly raised Ryou. And he shouldn't be insulting Ryou. It was a good thing that Ryou was unaware of what was going on while he sleeping in his soul room. Ryou would be really upset.

"We'll finish this later. I was at a very important meeting and I must return. Hopefully it won't be over. Go directly home with the others and don't even think of sneaking out." He raised his wand and vanished with a crack.

Bakura's eyes narrowed and flashed blood red at the spot where Ryou's father had been. He could hardly believe that Ryou's father had just left like that, without a hug or something affectionate like parents are supposed to do. Bakura was really starting to hate that man. He hardly knew Ryou and assumed ridicules things. Ryou would never sneak out. And he wasn't dumb.

Someone wrapped their arms around Bakura.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Amane said as she hugged him. I was so worried that you had been hurt."

"I was fine, I just got lost." Bakura said. "I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"I know, but you could have been more careful." Amane said. "You-Know-Who is incredibly dangerous."

"Come along, we have to hurry back now." Mrs. Weasley said. "It's starting to get dark."

"We'll be using a portkey. We will be splitting up into groups. You two will be coming with me." Remus said, holding out a dirty white sock with stars on it. "On the count of three. One, two, THREE!"

They reached for the sock and vanished. A few seconds later they reappeared in the kitchen of the Order headquarters.

"Shit!" Bakura muttered as he nearly fell over. That wasn't fun.

"You swore!" Amane said shocked.

Bakura looked at Amane. Ryou never swore. "Shit."

"You swore again!"

"… It happens." Bakura said. "Let's go find the others."

Amane gaped.

"Ryou," Remus called as Bakura attempted to leave the room. "Before you go, Dumbledore wants to talk to you."

"Who?" Bakura asked.

"Professor Dumbledore. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts." Amane said after she got over the shock of hearing Ryou swear.

"Oh." Bakura replied wondering why a headmaster of a school would want to talk to Ryou.

"Come, Ryou, I'll take you to him." Remus said. "Amane, you should get to bed. It's getting late."

"Alright Professor. See you tomorrow than, Ryou." Amane said as she left. At this point three more people appeared by portkey.

"Ryou, this way please." Bakura followed Remus, leaving the newly arrived. As he followed him, Bakura sensed something off about Remus. He felt like a predator. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he'd find out later. It didn't take them long to reach their destination, where Ramus stopped

"We're here." Remus pointed at a door. "Dumbledore's inside. I have to get back to the others. See you later."

"Bye." Bakura muttered as Remus left. He stared at the door. He could feel someone with power inside. By the amount of power this Dumbledore seemed to radiate though a door, he had to be someone important. He went in.

There was a friendly grandfatherly looking old man sitting in an armchair in front of a fire, flipping though some papers. He looked like the personification of everything a wizard should be. He had long white hair and an equally long white beard. Dumbledore was also wearing a purple robe with moons and stars and a matching pointed hat. Bakura could feel hidden power rolling of him, power that didn't match the image in front of him. Looks could be deceiving, after all look at Bakura. He looks like a weird teenager with dyed hair, and yet he was a powerful spirit capable of controlling the shadows.

"Hello, my dear boy. You must be Ryou." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I was just finishing up last minute papers for the new school year."

"Hello." Bakura greeted nervously, mimicking Ryou and faking the nervousness. Dumbledore was powerful, but only for a wizard.

"There's no reason to look worried." He said as he stood up. The papers in his hand vanished. "Come, we'll talk as I show you to your room that you will be staying in."

"Okay." Bakura replied as he followed Dumbledore.

"Excellent. Walking is good for the soul." Dumbledore gave a smile. "Anyway, I wanted to personally welcome you to Hogwarts. I understand that it might be difficult for you to be surrounded by a new world, but it was the safest of the choices we had. Voldemort has begun trying to get to Order members through their families.

Bakura noted that Dumbledore referred to Voldemort by his name.

"I also understand that you may become bored during your stay at Hogwarts. There isn't much to do if you're not a student, so if want to attend any of the classes that do not use magic feel free to."

"Alright." Bakura said. That's a good option, though he wondered what classes a magic school would have that didn't include magic.

"On a more serious note, if any of the students harass you or even go as far as attack you please tell me or another professor immediately."

"Attack?" Bakura questioned quietly. Inside he seethed; no student had better even think attack his hikari.

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore began sadly. "Some students hold the same views as Voldemort and his followers. There is nothing I, or anyone else, can do about it. You must tell someone if they harass you for not having magic. That sort of behavior is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

"I'll make sure to." Bakura said nodding. Great, now he also had to watch out for bullies. Oh well, he would fix that if anyone attacked Ryou.

"That's excellent." Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure that your overall stay at Hogwarts will be a good experience."

"I hope so." Bakura said smiling back.

"Good, and we have arrived at out destination." Dumbledore said gesturing at the door in front of them. "The others and your sister's rooms are right next to yours, so ask one of them for directional advice. It will take some time to learn your way around here. Have a good night." Dumbledore gave a smile and left.

Bakura entered the room and looked around. It was dark and the only light was from the half moon through the window, but he could already tell it was a lot nicer then the one Ryou had at the Leaky Cauldron. It had a king seized bed and some furniture, including a dresser and a desk. The room had a welcoming feeling of darkness that Bakura rather liked. He walked over to the table next to the bed waved his hand over the candle sitting there. The wick caught fire and the room lit up. He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Ryou. Ryou, wake up." Bakura said in his mind. It was time for Ryou to take over. He didn't like acting like Ryou, who was pretty much his opposite in personality.

'Yami.' Ryou muttered tiredly from his soul room.

"Yeah, now get up and take control." Bakura ordered. "We are back at the headquarters."

'One moment.' Ryou replied quietly. A second later he took control and yawned. Bakura appeared in solid form and he sat on the widow seal.

"Did you have to wake me up?" Ryou asked tired and a bit moody.

"Yeah, I did say I would fill you in later." Bakura smirk.

Ryou groaned. "You could have waited until I woke up naturally."

"I could have, but I didn't." Bakura then proceeded to fill Ryou in on what he and Malik had talked about. He didn't mention how upset Ryou's father had been, but he did mention Dumbledore.

"So Yugi and Yami might come?" Ryou asked excitedly.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Bakura said lacking the excitement of Ryou. "Being countries apart from Yami was a big bonus in being here. Now that's ruined."

"Bakura stop complain-" Ryou began, but stopped at the quiet knock on the door. Bakura vanished, though this time not into the ring, but one of the shadows cast by the candle.

"Answer the door." Bakura's voiced echoed across the room quietly. Ryou did as he was told.

"Hello," Ryou greeted Harry and Amane, who were the knockers.

"Hey Ryou." Harry greeted.

"Hi Ryou." Amane greeted as well. "We were wondering if you wanted to come spy with us.

"Spy?" Ryou asked confused. "On who?"

"The Order," Harry replied. "They're about to start one of their meetings and we can't go because we are too young."

"So we are going to try and listen in." Amane added. "Want to come?"

'Say no.' Bakura said though their mind link.

"Um." Ryou said. "No thank you. I'm really tired and I should get to sleep."

"Oh, okay." Amane said. "Goodnight then. Harry, come on. Let's go before the meeting starts."

"Night Ryou." Harry said as he left with Amane.

"Bye." Ryou said as he shut the door. He turned around and looked for Bakura. He was sitting on the window sill again.

"Why did you want me to say no?" Ryou asked. "I would have thought you would want to spy on them."

"I do, which is why I said no."

"Huh?"

"If we went with them, I doubt we'd learn anything." Bakura said rolling his eyes. "Let's go."

Bakura got up and walked out the door. Ryou followed. The hallway was pitch back. The copy of the ring around Bakura's neck glowed.

"This way." Bakura said as he walked in the dark. However, neither had difficulties seeing, a small bonus that came from being connected to the shadows. Less then a minute later they walked by the door that Bakura faintly recognized as where he had met Dumbledore.

"That old man must have walked me around in circles." Bakura muttered.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing."

'Stop' Bakura commanded through their mind link a few minutes later. They both stopped and stood still. 'It's them.'

Harry, Hermione, Amane, and the four youngest Weasley children were near a door with several strange devices.

'What do you think they are doing?' Ryou asked.

'Listening in and, by the looks of it, with no success.' Bakura replied. 'Step back a bit so that if the look our direction they won't see us.'

The two got out of sight. "What now?"

"That's obvious. We'll enter the room using the shadows and hide in them to listen. They won't even know we're there."

"Okay. You can take over now." Ryou said nervously, he had a bad feeling.

"Nope." Bakura said cheerfully.

"Nope?" Ryou repeated weakly. "Why not?

"Because, if I remember correctly, I taught you how to do this. Now would be the perfect time to practice."

Ryou groaned, not bothering to protest. He had a feeling this would happen. "What if I mess up?"

"You won't. And I'll be behind you. If you do, I'll make sure no one sees us." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Now, go. We don't want to miss anything important."

Ryou groaned again, and then, slowly and shakily, began to call the shadows. They twisted and swirled around Ryou's legs. The hallway darkened to an unnatural shade, and then Ryou seemed to vanished. Seconds later Bakura vanished as well, though much more smoothly and quickly. The hallway returned to its natural darkness.

Ryou stood in the shadows, more relaxed then before. Bakura faded in next to him. They could see the hallway in a different light as if looking though sun glasses. Ryou walked towards the door. Hermione, Harry, Amane, and the four youngest Weasley were still there.

'Stay in the shadows and they won't see us.' Bakura said across their mind link. 'Hurry, or will miss the important stuff.'

'I am, but I don't know how to go through walls.' Ryou said as he carefully walked around the light cast by the candles by Amane and the others.

'Oh, that's easily.' Bakura said. 'Look for a place on the wall where light from this side of the room and the other side of the room don't shine.'

'How?'

'Feel for it.'

Ryou put his hand on the wall of the room and slowly moved. He could feel faint candle light on the other side. He continued to more his hand. His hand fell through and he pulled it back quickly.

'Is this it?' Ryou questioned looking around for Bakura. He wasn't there.

'Bakura, where are you?' Ryou asked nervously.

'In the room.' Bakura replied. 'Just go through the wall. If there's no light on it, then it's not there.'

Ryou looked at the place where his hand had gone through. He stepped through quickly. There was no resistance. Ryou looked around the room. All the adults he had met at Grimmauld Place so far, including his dad and Snape, were there and so were many other people. He estimated a little over 20 people.

'Over here.' Bakura said, he was standing near the back hidden. Ryou careful walked over to him, staying out of the light.

'I still don't get how come they can't see us.' Ryou asked. After all, Bakura was just standing there.

'We are part of the shadows now.' Bakura explained. 'We're on the same plane, which is why we can see them. They can see us too, but not as people, only as part of the shadows. If you stepped into the candlelight they would see a shadow. They can, however, hear us so don't talk out loud. Now, quiet. We already missed some things.'

They both turned their attention to the meeting. It was Snape who was currently talking.

"As I mentioned at the last meeting the Dark Lord still trusts that brat Ishtar," Snape sneered. "I don't see why. Today I ran into him at Knockturn Alley-"

"What was he doing there?" a man asked.

"Don't interrupt me." Snape snapped.

"Severus." Dumbledore said calmly.

Snape sighed and continued. "He was with someone who seemed to mirror his personality, so I'm assuming he was there to meet him. I've never seen him before, but I have a feeling he has similar abilities."

"That's not good." Kingsley said. "You-Know-Who already has two powerful unknowns on his side; let's hope he doesn't get another."

"Any news on the other one?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, the Dark Lord is still doing what ever he says. He just appears, talks to the Dark Lord, then leaves. He's not a Death Eater."

"That is troubling." Dumbledore commented frowning. "Anyone who Voldemort listens to must be very powerful. He doesn't take orders."

"Does he have a name?" Remus asked.

"The Dark Lord just calls him Servant."

"Anything else, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Dark Lords planning another raid on a museum, this time Italy. There are also 30 new recruits to be initiated by the end of the week."

Many in the group began whispering worriedly at this. So many people were joining You-Know-Who.

"Silence." Dumbledore order quietly. Everyone stopped talking.

"Are you sure it's 30? That's twice as many as last week." Dumbledore questioned.

"Quite." Snape answered. "The Dark Lord was very clear when he bragged."

Dumbledore sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Very well. Hendra, Tonks, have either of you found out anything about this Servant or Ishtar?" Dumbledore asked two people sitting near him.

"Nothing on this mysterious Servant guy." Tonks said grumpily. "Absolutely nothing. No ones heard of him and, because he never shows his face, I didn't have a description of him to show anyone."

"Hendra?"

"Several people have seen Ishtar." She began. The Order paid more attention at this news. "He's often seen wondering around in Knockturn Ally. What's more interesting is that when I showed the sketch of him to people in muggle London, a few people said they have seen him before. None, however, could remember where from or who he was."

"Muggles recognized him?" Dumbledore asked frowning. "That's very interesting. Is there anything else?"

"No, I'm afraid. I couldn't find anything on his background. But, I'm sure, that given time, I will find out more."

"Good. Please keep looking into him." Dumbledore said. "Tonks, also keep looking for any information on the Servant. Jan is there any news regarding the Ministry's views?"

"Not much, sir." Jan said. "They are becoming increasingly paranoid and most have accepted that You-Know-Who has come back. They are planning on formally announcing it within the next month."

"That long!" an Order member cried. "Are they truly that stupid?"

Almost all the others had the same idea and they too voiced their opinions.

"Please calm down everyone. For now, there is nothing we can do." Dumbledore spoke calmly. "Is there anything else?"

"No sir."

"Thank you then." Dumbledore said. "Does anyone else have any more information to add." The room was silent, with a few nods.

"No? Then we must continue to discus how the preparations are going. Lester?" Dumbledore begin.

Lester began telling about the preparations regarding protecting Hogwarts.

'We don't need to know about this stuff.' Bakura said suddenly.

Ryou nearly replied out loud. 'Why not?'

'Cause it's irrelevant to the book or Voldemort.' Bakura said bluntly. 'Let's go.'

Ryou sighed. 'Now? Maybe they will talk about more important stuff.'

'Doubtful. They just went through the gathered info, which is all we'd want to know.' Bakura said. 'And before you get all upset. I don't feel like taking forever to get back to your room, so will be taking the fast way.'

Before Ryou had the chance to question Bakura he felt someone touch his shoulder. The room went so dark that neither Ryou nor Bakura could see in the dark. Ryou felt as if someone was trying to take his mind and soul.

Not even a millisecond later the feeling vanished. Ryou sighed; he was standing in his room.

"You could have warned me." Ryou eyed Bakura.

"I did. That's the faster way."

"Anyway, that was kind of pointless." Ryou said. "We really didn't learn much more then what Malik said."

"Yeah we did. Malik _forgot_ to mention that Voldemort listens to the shadow master who's protecting the book."

"I guess."

"Also, that this Ministry, whoever they are, is apparently very ignorant and stupid. On top of that we have discovered that Dumbledore appears to be in charge of everything. Now go to sleep." Bakura ordered. "I want to check something out."

"Where?" Ryou asked alarmed.

"Not here." Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'll _probably_ be back before tomorrow is over." Bakura stepped back into the shadows and vanished.

"Bakura!" Ryou groaned. "Great."

Ryou sighed and started to get ready for sleep. He could only hope that Bakura would come back before tomorrow is over, though he somewhat doubted it.

* * *

That took forever


	7. Various Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, neither HP nor YGO.

**Posted: **11/10/07

**AN:** A few. I'm bringing in the other characters, but the main characters will still be Bakura and Ryou, and Malik.

I changed Ryou's dad's name to Shen. I couldn't find out if that's his real name, but it's good enough for me.

As far as I know they didn't do the shadow thing in the anime or manga. I added it because it was cool and there has to be more to shadow magic then playing shadow games and dueling.

I went back and fixed spelling errors. I'm not sure how effective that was as the reason there were spelling errors in the first place was because I couldn't tell the word was spelled wrong.

But I can't find out whose names I spelled wrong and it's been driving me nuts!

And once again I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's good to know people still like my story.

**Secrets**

** By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Various Conversations**

There was a faint knocking on the door. Ryou looked at the door from his bed, where he was laying after waking up a few minutes ago. He didn't answer to the knocking.

The knocking continued.

Ryou sighed. "Yes?" he called. He wanted to sleep more; or rather he didn't want to interact with anyone until Bakura came back. It always surprised Ryou that being apart from Bakura for long made him feel lonely.

"It's me." Amane answered. "Can I come in?"

"I suppose."

Amane came in. She was wearing a robe, like she was yesterday. Seeing people casually walk around in robes was strange and it made everything about his situation seem real.

"Mrs. Weasley sent me to wake you up." Amane said. "It's lunch time."

"It is?" Ryou asked surprised. He hadn't realized he had slept in that late. There was no alarm clock and because he had lived Japan for the past few years his internal clock was very off. He sat up.

"Yeah, the Mrs. Weasley said that you should be allowed to sleep in, because yesterday must have been a stressful day." Amane said. "It must have been a big shock to learn that magic is real."

"Not more of a shock then learning you were still alive." Ryou replied.

"Yeah. Same. I was really shocked when father told me you were alive."

"You mentioned that before." Ryou stated. "That dad had told you I died. When did you find out I was still alive?"

"Oh, a few months ago." Amane said, frowning a little. "A few weeks after he joined the Order if I remember correctly."

Ryou frowned as well, he wondered if his dad had been planning to bring him here that long ago.

"I wanted to see you, but he wouldn't let me." Amane continued. "He wouldn't even tell me were you where until last week when he said that you are coming to stay with us soon. That's when he told me you were living in Japan. That must have been hard, having to learn a new language and all."

"Not really. I'm good at languages." Ryou said getting out of bed. He was wearing what he had worn yesterday. He had forgotten to pack night cloths. "I can speak four languages."

"Really?" Amane asked, surprised. "That's cool. English, Japanese, and what else?"

"Arabic and, ah, a Egyptian language that's not very well known." Ryou knew that he couldn't tell her that he knew ancient Egyptian because that would create all sorts of impossible questions if his dad heard.

"Where'd you learn Arabic or an Egyption language?" Amane asked confused. "In school?"

"No, I have some friends in Egypt and I visit them a lot. I picked it up there."

"You've been to Egypt? That's so cool. I've never been out of Europe." Amane said enviously. "Father always left me with Severus when he left to do archaeological stuff in other countries and there was no school."

"Oh." Ryou said, frowning. It seems that neither he nor Amane spent much time with their dad. "That not fair. Mr. Snape seems very, um, distant."

"He's mean. And his house is creepy. At least you got to live on your own."

"I guess." Ryou said. That was a bonus, except for when his dad forgot to send money and he had to go stay at a friend's house until his dad remembered. "I have a question. What type of magic can you do? I haven't actually seen anyone do magic." Ryou said, changing the subject. He didn't really want to talk about his and his sister depressing relationship with their father.

"Oh! You haven't?" Amane asked surprised. "I know lots of different spells. Too bad I can't show you until we get back to school. Students aren't aloud to magic outside of school."

"You aren't aloud? Then how do you practice?" Ryou asked.

"We don't. Anyway, I can turn things into other things. Like a table into a dog. That's transfiguration. And I can charm objects to do things on their own. I can create many different types of shields too. And I know this one spell tha-"

A knock on the door interrupted them. They turned their attention to the door.

"Yes?" Ryou called. The door opened and Hermione came in.

"Hello." She said. "Mrs. Weasley sent me to remind you two that it is lunch time. Come on, lunch is almost finished."

Hermione left.

"Opps. I got carried away and forgot why I came." Amane laughed.

"That's all right." Ryou smiled. "We can talk later. I'll come as soon as I change into clean cloths."

"Alright, see you at lunch then." Amane left.

Ryou quickly got changed and stepped out into the hallway.

"Shoot." Ryou muttered. He didn't know the way. It was a good thing he had the ring. He activated it and followed it to the kitchen.

He walked into the room and everyone greeted him cheerfully. The room was loud and there were a lot of friendly arguments going on.

"Hey." Harry greeted.

"Come sit over here." Ron said with his mouth full. "There are some empty chairs."

Ryou sat next to Amane who had sat down next to Ron.

"Ron, don't talk when eating." Mrs. Weasley said. "Here you go dear." She placed a full plate of food in front of Ryou.

"Thank you." Ryou said.

"Your welcome, now eat it all. You must be hungry after missing breakfast and not having dinner last night. Not to mention you're as skinny as a twig." Mrs. Weasley went back to what she had been doing.

Ryou looked at the food. He was very hungry. Yesterday he had only had breakfast, but with the amount of food on his plate he wasn't sure he could finish it. He started eating. It was really good.

"Mrs. Weasley is always like this." Harry said. "She means well, and her food is really good." Harry, like most of the others, was almost done eating.

Ryou ate and listened to everyone talk. All the teens were talking about returning to Hogwarts. They seemed excited.

"When does Hogwarts start?" Ryou asked.

"Next week," Hermione said excitedly "I can't wait!"

"I can." Ron mumbled.

"That soon?" Ryou asked surprised.

"Yes, but many teachers leave earlier so they can prepare their classrooms and lesson plans." Hermione said. "I don't know if you'll be going with your father earlier or taking the Hogwarts Express with us."

"The Hogwarts Express?" Ryou asked. "What's that?"

"It's the train that takes us to Hogwarts." Amane informed.

"It's going to be an interesting year." Hermione said. "According to _Hogwarts, a History_ a muggle student hasn't stayed at Hogwarts since 1927."

"Really." Ryou said. He was a little excited to go Hogwarts. He was also looking forward to not having to do any school work. During the past years he found it difficult to do all his school work as well as attend class when he had to worry about other things, like Bakura and shadow games. Ryou wondered what the school looked like.

Ryou finished eating and then helped pack things away with the others until Mrs. Weasley kicked them out.

"So, what do you guys do around here?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing." Ron grumbled.

"We clean." Harry said.

"Well yeah, but that's basically nothing." Ron argued.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There isn't much to do since we are not aloud to leave. We do clean some, but I use this time to study."

"Oh." Ryou said. He wasn't looking forward to the next few days. At least he had Bakura, well most of the time. "I think I'll head back to my room then. I would like to look over those books I got."

"Alright." Amane said. "I have some last minute homework to do. Come on. My room is near yours."

Amane and Ryou split apart from the others. They headed towards their rooms.

"How did you find the kitchen anyway?" Amane asked as they walked. "It took me weeks to learn how to find my way around here."

"Oh, um, I just went with my instincts." Ryou said. He was beginning to think that he was going to have to be a little more careful. "They are usually trustworthy." He added

"Lucky you, then you probably won't get nearly as lost as the rest of us during our first year at Hogwarts." Amane said as they stopped in front of Ryou's room. "If you need anything I'm two doors over to the right. Harry's and Ron's room is in between."

"Okay." Ryou said and went into his room. He laid down on his bed. He didn't really want to read, but was going to because of the lack of things to do. He wished Bakura was here. That way at least he would have someone he could talk to honestly.

* * *

Elsewhere it was pitch dark. So dark that Bakura couldn't see where he was going. There was nothing to see in the shadow realm and the monsters kept away from him. However, Bakura knew instinctively where he was going. Shadows flowed around him. They didn't seem to bother him. In fact he looked rather relaxed and comfortable.

"They had better still be there." Bakura muttered to himself as he walked in the darkness. He stopped when he felt a very slight drop in the cold temperature. "Here."

Bakura vanished. Seconds later he was standing in the sand under the dry desert sun. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the sudden light. Bakura looked around. In the distance he could see the faint remains of an ancient village. He walked towards it.

He reached the village rather quickly. It looked the same as it had the last time he had visited, before he had been sealed in the ring. Even though there was no one in the village he could feel the presences of those who had once lived there. He ignored them.

Bakura headed towards one of the few buildings that still had a roof and stepped inside. There were gold items and valuables all over the place. Vases, jewelry, statues, and many other Egyptian items covered the floors. Bakura, careful no to step on anything, walked towards a small door in the back.

The other room's floor was also covered in valuables. Bakura when to one of the corners and began looking through everything, quickly but surely.

As the time passed and Bakura had almost finished looking through the room he began to become increasingly frustrated. Bakura knew he had left them in this room. He finished searching and he swore several times in an attempt to make himself feel better.

Bakura left the room and the house. Bakura looked up at the bright sun before the village faded into the shadows and he disappeared.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Japan, Yami stood in front of one of the largest house he had seen during his times in the modern world. He looked over to a large statue of a dragon and sighed at the futileness of what he had to do. He went up to the door and reached out to knock

The door opened before he touched the door.

"Hello," Mokuba said smiling. "My brother sent me to get you. He can see you on the security screens. He says you've been starring at the door for a while."

"Oh," Yami muttered. "Then that should make things easier."

"Probably not." Mokuba remarked. "He's been on edge ever since he got a call from Isis."

"Great." Yami muttered.

"Come on, I'll take you to him." Mokuba led him through the long corridors of Kaiba's house.

Mokuba walked into the security room. Yami followed.

"Why do you even bother coming over here." Kaiba drawled coldly behind his desk. "I'm not going to help you."

Yami frowned angrily. "You have to. That's part of your responsibilities."

"I don't have time to play around with magic. I have important things to do."

"I know." Yami growled. "You don't have to help us now. We just need to know that when the time comes you will help us."

"Why should I?" Kaiba asked, leaning back in his chair. "Why should I get involved?"

"Because people will get hurt and you have the power to help." Yami told him. "It's the responsibility of those who can use shadow magic protect those who can't from people who will hurt them using the shadows. I don't know if you still in denial, but magic does exist and you are already involved."

Kaiba glared at Yami.

"We'd help you if you needed it." Yami said. "Please think about it."

Kaiba thought. "I have, now go away before I call security."

Yami left the room irritated. That went better then he had thought it would. Kaiba hadn't actually flat out said no.

"Don't worry," Mokuba said. "My brother will help if you need it."

"I know." Yami smirked. "He's not as bad as he acts. He just infuriates me."

Mokuba laughed. "Where's Yugi?"

Yami sighed. "He's trying to convince his grandpa to allow him to go to England. A task almost as difficult as talking to Kaiba. Yugi's grandpa is very protective."

"Yeah, that's true." Mokuba agreed as the reached the door to outside. "See you later then."

"Bye." Yami said as he left.

* * *

Voldemort sat on his thrown and growled angrily at the Death Eater in front of him.

"What do you mean you couldn't find it?!"

"It wasn't there." The Death Eater cowered on the floor. "We look everywhere. It wasn't there. We took everything we could find from ancient Egypt."

Voldemort snarled. "I dislike incompetence. Especially now. Crucio!"

The Death Eater withered in pain on the floor.

"Get out." Voldemort ordered. The Death Eater hobbled out of the room.

"I was sure it was there." A dark voice drawled as a cloaked figure stepped from the darkness into the room.

Voldemort looked at the figure. "It looks as if it wasn't."

"It appears so."

* * *

In Egypt, Isis was doing last minute preparations for moving the exhibit to London.

* * *

Bakura glared at the game shop. He really hated Yami. He went in. Looking around he saw Yugi carrying several bags.

"Yo." Bakura greeted. "Where's the Pharaoh?"

"Bakura!" Yugi said surprised. "When'd you get here? Is Ryou here too?"

"A second ago and no, still in London. The Pharaoh?"

"He's in my room." Bakura went to Yugi's room. Yami was there packing clothing.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Yami asked annoyed as he folded some shirts.

"I have a faint idea as to what is going on."

"What?" Yami asked, worried.

* * *

Back at the Order's headquarters, Ryou sat on his bed and was still reading. The book he was reading was quite enjoyable. The author used a lot of humor and it was funny. Not many history books were like that. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't hear or feel Bakura appear behind him.

"You're reading? Figures." Bakura stated dryly.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed. "Your back!"

"Looks that way. I finished what I had to do early."

"Oh." Ryou said. "Can I know?"

"If you want." Bakura said as he started explaining what he had discovered.

* * *

The shortest since the first


	8. Off To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, neither HP nor YGO.

**Posted:** 11/27/07

**AN:** None

"_Any language not the main language being spoken_"

"Words"

'Thoughts'

**Secrets**

**By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Off To Hogwarts**

Hermione was, as usual, correct when she that many teachers left earlier to prepare their classrooms and lesson plans. Ryou's father was leaving today, two days before school started, and he had decided to take Ryou with him.

Ryou didn't really want to go because he figured there would be no one at the school to talk to and he'd have nothing to do there. But, looking back at the past few days since Bakura had returned, he realized that he hadn't spent much time talking with the others anyway. He had done a little cleaning with the others, reading, but spent most his time talking with Bakura, which he could do anywhere.

"Do you have everything packed?" Bakura asked while laying on Ryou's bed.

"Yes." Ryou replied. "I never really unpacked. I wonder what Hogwarts looks like? Do you think it looks any different then a normal school?"

"Who knows?" Bakura responded lazily. "A school is a school. How different can they look?"

"I don't know, but this one teaches magic. I wish there was a school to learn shadow magic. That would be cool." Ryou said.

"That would be very dangerous." Bakura said. "When I was alive, shadow magic was always taught one on one. Shadow magic is very different from most forms of magic. It is pure and ancient, therefore very dangerous. It can't be taught in like most things."

"Really? I know it's dangerous, but I didn't realize that it was only taught like that." Ryou said. "Who taught you shadow magic?"

"I taught myself." Bakura said, sitting up on the bed.

"Wasn't that dangerous." Ryou asked worried.

"Very." Bakura smirked.

Ryou sighed.

"Relax, I had a whole desert to practice in and shadow magic came naturally to me." Bakura snickered. "That really irked the Pharaoh. He learned from all his high and mighty tutors and priests, but I still matched his power and skill. It always made him mad." Bakura snickered again.

Ryou sighed again. "Let's go find my father. He's probably waiting for me. He seemed really upset with me the last time I saw him."

"Yeah, he was a little upset when we left to see Malik." Bakura said. "He'll get over it with time."

"Oh. Is that why he is mad? You didn't mention that he was really upset over me vanishing."

"That's because any normal person would be that upset." Bakura lied a bit. Ryou's father was way above normal upset. "Let's go."

Bakura vanished into the ring.

Ryou sighed for the third time and pick up his bag full of his belongings. He left the room to find his father.

He found is dad talking to his sister in the room next to the kitchen. Before he had a chance to go up to them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the kitchen called him over.

"Hey, Ryou." Harry said. "Amane said you're going with Professor Bakura to Hogwarts today."

"Yes. My Dad thinks that will be safest." Ryou replied as he walked to the kitchen.

"I wish I was you." Ron said longingly. "Hogwarts is so much better then this place."

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"Oh for crying out loud." Hermione said to them rolling her eyes. "He's only going two days earlier then us." She turned her attention back to Ryou. "You'll have fun there. Hogwarts is an amazing place. Make sure to visit the library. It is amazing."

"I've heard." Ryou smiled. "I should go. I don't want to keep my Dad waiting."

"Bye, Ryou." Harry said. "See you at Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"Bye." Ryou said as he left the kitchen. He entered the room his father was in. Amane had finished talking with his dad and was leaving.

"Hello." Ryou greeted. Amane walked by him, her head down. She didn't reply. Ryou frowned and stopped. He watched his sister slowly walk out of the room.

'That was odd.' Bakura commented.

'I hope nothing is wrong.' Ryou said concerned. He wanted to get along with his sister.

'It's probably nothing.' Bakura said. 'And you might want to start moving again. You're just standing here."

'Oh.' Ryou blushed and headed towards his dad. He decided to put his sister out of his mind for now. He would worry about her later, when he had time.

"Hi, Daddy." Ryou greeted.

"Ryou." His father muttered distantly, as if his mind was elsewhere. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I have everything packed." Ryou replied.

"Good. We'll use Apparition to get to Hogsmeade, a village near Hogwarts, and then we'll walk walking from there."

"Apparition?" Ryou asked nervously. That didn't sound safe.

"Like teleportation."

"Oh." He hoped it was safe.

"Hold onto my arm tightly." Ryou's dad said.

Ryou did as he was told and all of a sudden everything when black. Ryou felted as if he was being squished an all sides. His head began to hurt and he couldn't breath. As sudden as it had began it stopped. Ryou took a large breath and blinked. This was the worst way to be transported. He never wanted to that again.

They had landed at Hogsmeade a few seconds after disappearing from the Order. Ryou steady himself and released his dad's arm.

Ryou looked around. There where many small house and shops. He noticed wizards and witches visiting shops in the same anxious manner as the ones he'd seen at Diagon Alley.

"Hogsmeade is Britten's only entirely magical town. Hogwarts is this way." Ryou's father said as he started of in one direction. Ryou followed. The longer they walked the more Ryou felt he should have worn a coat. The weather was a little chilly.

Ryou's father led them of a path and on to some grass. Ryou looked up.

"Wow." Was all Ryou could say. In front of him was a huge majestic castle. He hadn't expected to see a castle here. He wondered who's it was. Or maybe it was a museum.

"That is Hogwarts." Ryou's father said. "The finest school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Really?" Ryou said surprised. Hogwarts was castle? Wizards got to go to a school in a castle? Ryou hadn't expected that, but, then again, this was a school for magic. It made sense that it wouldn't look like a regular school.

"Yes." His father nodded absently as they walked towards the school, cutting across the huge lawn. "Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Four of the greatest wizards and witches of there time."

"Wow." Ryou said. A thousand years sounded very old for a school.

'It is.' Bakura said dryly from the back of Ryou's mind. 'There are countries that are younger.'

'Bakura!' Ryou almost jump. 'You surprised me.'

'One would think you'd be over that by now.'

'I guess.' Ryou said. 'What you think of Hogwarts so far? Isn't it amazing?"

'I've stolen from cooler castles and palaces.'

Ryou sighed, ignoring Bakura. "I wonder what it looks like on the inside."

'Like a castle.' Bakura replied. He enjoyed irritating Ryou.

"Ryou." His father said before he could reply. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Ryou asked. His father looked at him.

"You've were spacing out. I asked you what you thought of Hogwarts several times and you didn't answer."

"Oh." At this point Ryou looked around and realized he was now inside Hogwarts. He blushed. "I think it's amazing. And big too."

Bakura snickered in the back of Ryou's mind. However, Ryou had a feeling that Bakura hadn't realized they were inside already.

Ryou's father looked at Ryou for a moment longer then began walking. "This way. I'm taking you to Dumbledore. He'll show you where you'll be staying for the school year. He also wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright." Ryou said, still blushing. He hoped his dad didn't think he was crazy. He followed his father.

'Why do you care what your father think?' Bakura asked.

'I don't know?' Ryou replied. 'He _is_ my father. Besides, anyone thinking I'm insane is not a good thing.'

'Sure it is. Like I said before, insane people can get away with more things.'

Ryou mentally rolled his eyes. 'Right.' Ryou turned his attention back to his father who was now shouting what sounded like the names of strange candies and sweets at a stone gargoyle.

Ryou stared at his father. 'I hope this is a wizard thing.'

Bakura laughed. 'If your father was insan-' the gargoyle moved and the behind split in two revealing a spiral staircase. 'I guess it was a wizard thing.'

Ryou's father stepped up on the staircase. "Are you coming?"

"Y-yes." Ryou stuttered quickly and stood next to his dad. The stairs began moving by themselves. "Cool." He muttered. So far he had found wizarding magic enchanting.

The stairs stopped and Ryou followed his dad into one of the most peculiar looking room he'd seen. There were a lot of strange items sitting on many shelves. On one shelf he saw a rather ugly hat. Looking at the walls he saw portraits of people. On a closer look they appeared to be moving.

'Bakura, is it just me or are the people in the portraits alive?' Ryou asked.

'Don't care.' Bakura muttered distractedly. 'But look at the bird.'

Ryou look at the direction Bakura was indicating. On a bird perch by the desk sat a beautiful bird. It was around the size of a swan and was colored like fire. Ryou instantly forgot about the moving portraits

'Wow.' Ryou said look at it. It really was mesmerizing. 'What is it?'

'A Bennu.' Bakura said. 'They were sacred in Egypt, but I've only seen one before. Different color though.'

"I see you've notice Dumbledore's phoenix. His name is Fawkes." Ryou's dad said looking around annoyed. "Dumbledore supposed to be here."

Ryou look at his dad.

"I have to go. I'm sure he'll be here soon." With that Ryou's dad left the room.

"He has some issues." Bakura said after he appeared in his spirit form, sitting on Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes started shrieking at him.

"Does not." Ryou mumbled. "He has classes to prepare for."

"Whatever." Bakura said. He turned towards Fawkes. "_So you can see me?_" he spoke to Fawkes in Ancient Egyptian.

Fawkes stopped shrieking at Bakura. He looked at him intently, and then seemed to give a nod.

"_And understand me_." Bakura continued. "_I bet you haven't heard anyone speak this language in a long time_."

Ryou listened to Bakura talk. He noticed that Fawkes seemed to understand what Bakura was saying. Fawkes must be both very old and intelligent, to know a language so old.

"Ah, dear. I'm sorry I'm late." A voice said behind him. "I had to finish some last minute preparations for this year's feast with the house elves. I do hope you forgive me."

Ryou turned around. An old man dressed in a rather bizarre robe was standing there.

"Dumbledore.' Bakura informed.

"Hello, Mr. Dumbledore." Ryou greeted nervously. He gave a quick bow.

"Like I said before, no need to be nervous." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I know." Ryou said nodding, blushing a little. "My dad said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah, yes. About two things." Dumbledore said before moving to his desk. Bakura hopped off so as not to be in the way of Ryou's sight. To Dumbledore he was invisible. "When I met with you earlier I mentioned that you can attend some classes that don't involve the active use of magic."

"I remember." Ryou said. Bakura did mention this.

"That offer still stands. I have a list here, somewhere. It has the times, descriptions, and locations of the classes, although you can just ask any student." Dumbledore muttered as he searched his desk. "Ah, here it is!" he said holding up a piece of paper before handing it to Ryou. Come and let me know anytime before the students arrive which classes you'd like to attend so that I can speak with the professors."

"Alright. Thank you." Ryou said as he took the list.

"Your welcome. Feel free to attend any of them. If you want to be graded as well just speak to the professor and let them know. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about was housing. Would you like to share a room with students or have your own?"

"Um." Ryou thought.

"Alone." Bakura said. "That way we get privacy, which will definitely need."

"I'd like my own room, sir."

"Good. I know just the room." Dumbledore said. "Come. I'll show you your room."

Ryou followed Dumbledore out of the office via the moving stairs. Bakura followed in spirit form.

They walked through many long corridors and up a few flights of stairs. Ryou notice that all the paintings decorating the hallways also seemed alive. They stopped in front of a painting of a samurai on a horse, who immediately began shouting at them in Japanese.

"Here you go." Dumbledore told Ryou. "This painting is the entrance to your room. You tell the password to the samurai in the painting and he'll let you in. There isn't one yet, so you can pick whatever you'd like."

"Okay." Ryou said eyeing the still shouting painting.

"Excellent! Well, I must be on my way. Feel free to explore. If you get lost, just ask the paintings. They know the place well."

Ryou watched Dumbledore walk away.

"Hopefully, you'll survive from the lack of food." Bakura said.

Ryou glared at Bakura, then turned towards the painting.

"_Hello_." He greeted in Japanese and bowed.

The samurai stopped shouting and looked at Ryou. _"Someone who speaks my native tongue. I shall let you pass." _

"Does that mean he wasn't planning to?" Bakura glared at the painting. "Whatever." Bakura then walked through the portrait into the room.

Ryou glared at the spot where Bakura had been then turned back to the samurai. After several minutes of trying to pick a password that the samurai agreed with, Ryou gave in and went with Amane, which also happened to be the name of the samurai's horse.

Ryou said the password and the samurai opened the painting with a satisfied smirk. Ryou went in. The room was very nice, much nicer then his room at Grimmauld Place. It was decorated with the colors red, silver, blue, and black. It had couches and a fireplace. Ryou noticed two doors across from him. After opening both doors Ryou discovered that one was a bedroom while the other a bathroom. They were both decorated with the same colors as the living room.

Ryou found his yami laying on the bed in his physical form.

"The colors clash." Bakura muttered to Ryou. "The decorator must have been color blind."

"The room looks very nice." Ryou said as he sat down on a chair at a desk. "It was nice of Mr. Dumbledore to let me have my own room."

Bakura snorted. "Of course he's gonna give you your own room if you want one. You are practically being force to stay here. Everyone's going to do what they can to make you satisfied, so they feel less guilty."

Ryou sighed. "I suppose, but it is still nice."

"If you want to see it that way." Bakura muttered, changing positions on the bed.

Ryou stood up. "I'm going to go look for the library. Hermione said that Hogwarts's library is one of the best."

"You do that." Bakura muttered. "I'll say here. Sleeping."

"Okay." Ryou said as he left. Bakura's has been rather tired lately. According to him it is because of the amount of shadow magic he had used lately.

Ryou headed down the hallway after asking a painting where the library is.

* * *

Elsewhere at Voldemort's lair Malik was getting irritated. He was attempting to once again break the spell protecting the stolen book. All he had managed so far was being blasted against the dungeon wall. He stood up and glared furiously at the book.

The Dark Lord and his minions had left to go on a raid earlier. Malik had managed to trick them into thinking that he was with them by creating a shadow version of him. The only one who had seen though his spell had been the Servant, who Malik had finally got to meet. By his voice, Malik was guessing that they were around the same age. He sounded fairly young. He wore the traditional Death Eater outfit except his mask was black instead of white, so Malik didn't get to see his face.

Malik didn't bother to worry over the fact that the Servant knew he wasn't on the raid like everyone thought. He knew he wouldn't tell the Dark Lord. Malik was beginning to suspect that the Servant liked seeing the Dark Lord upset. It was, however, worrying and infuriating that the Servant wasn't worried that Malik was attempting to try and steal the book back.

Malik looked at the book, which was sitting on top of an old stool. On the ground, surrounding the chair was a series of runes written in what was probably human blood. When Malik had first joined the Death Eaters he had examined the shadow cast spell carefully. But because it wasn't Ancient Egyptian in origin he couldn't read it or tell how the spell worked. After examining the spell he had come to the conclusion that the only way he was sure to break the spell was to beat the one who cast it in a shadow game. However, that didn't stop him from trying other methods.

Malik pulled out his wand. He found it useless and only had it for show; however, maybe it would work better then his previous results.

"Avada kedavra." Malik yelled one of the few spells he knew and pointed his wand at the book. Green light filled the room and Malik just managed to duck as the light rebounded of the book and came back in his direction.

There was a rather loud boom.

Malik stood up coughing at the dust now filling the room. Looking behind himself he saw a partly crumbled wall.

"Great." He muttered. "Just great." Malik vanished into the shadows, giving up. He decided to go see if anything new about the runes had been discovered. He wasn't going to bother fixing the hole. Voldemort needed something to do anyway. And it would be fun to watch him panic for a few days.

* * *

Malik stepped out of the shadows at the new location of his sister's exhibit. Looking around he saw many crates laying around unopened.

"Isis!" He yelled. "Are you here?"

No answer. Malik had only been here once and wasn't quite sure where to look for her.

"Isis!" He yelled again.

"Quiet." A voice said behind him. "There's no need to yell."

Malik recognized that voice. He turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Malik asked angrily.

Shadi stood there in his usual outfit wearing the key. "Same reason you are, to speak to Isis."

Malik glared at Shadi. He was one of the few people Malik hated more then the Pharaoh. Unfortunately he was around quite a bit, usually talking with Isis. Shadi probably also knows where Isis is.

"Where's my sister?" Malik asked irritated. He didn't like asking anything of Shadi.

"In the study." Shadi replied. "This way."

Malik followed Shadi through the museum halls and into a small room in the back, an area away from where the exhibit will be set up. Isis and Rishid where both in the room, along with a few hundred books not part of the exhibit. Isis was sitting at a desk flipping through an old book.

"Hello, Shadi, Malik." Isis greeted without looking up. "I thought you couldn't leave the Death Eaters without them being suspicious of you?"

"They think I'm with them." Malik replied annoyed. "Did you find out anything about the runes?"

"Not really," Isis said frowning, closing the book. "I did discover that they are Germanic runes. Which doesn't make since. I thought it was only the Ancient Egyptians that practiced shadow magic."

"So, what's this mean?" Malik asked surprised. He too had thought that only the Ancient Egyptians practiced shadow magic.

"It means," Shadi answered. "That who ever cast the spells likely has no ties to Ancient Egypt. Perhaps another ancient civilization that used shadow magic."

"Yes." Isis continued. "It is possible that this Servant character learned shadow magic from a source unrelated to the type of shadow magic we use. However, it appears that they are both still the same, they just use different methods to perform the spell intended."

"What?" Malik asked confused.

"That means," Shadi said. "That you can use different ways to do the same thing. The outcome will be the same."

"Huh?" It still didn't make much since.

"Malik." Isis sighed. "Let's say you say greet someone in Arabic and Japanese."

Malik nodded.

"They both mean the same thing, they are just said differently."

"Oh." Now it made more since.

"Good." Isis nodded. "It's best if you return now. It would not be good if Voldemort discovered you aren't there."

"Yeah, yeah." Malik muttered. "He won't."

"Go," Isis said sternly. "And be safe."

"Fine." Malik grumbled. He didn't want to return. "I'll be back later to see if you found out anything else." Malik began to fade into the shadows once more, but quickly stopped.

"Wait," Malik said. "Before I go, where's the Pharaoh? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

"Ah, yes." Isis said. "Yugi's grandpa decided Yugi had to stay for two weeks so that he could get started in school. The Pharaoh didn't want to leave him there alone. Kaiba's around here somewhere though."

"Really?" Malik said surprised.

"He is slightly upset about being here." Isis said.

"That's predictable. Anyway, bye for real." Malik disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Should I sort Ryou into a House at Hogwarts (he would still have his own room)? I really can't decide. I have a lot of reasons for either doing it or not. Someone else's opinion would be really helpful.


	9. A Memorable Feast

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, neither HP nor YGO.

**Posted:** 3/2/08

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long. First I was really busy, and then I got stuck so I started to procrastinate. I plan on updating more often now.

**AN:** Thanks for all the suggestions on whether or not to sort Ryou. It was really helpful. I decided not to sort him.

"_Any language not the main language being spoken_"

"Words"

'Thoughts'

**Secrets**

** By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Memorable Feast**

Ryou spent all of the next two day exploring Hogwarts. So far he had found the castle to be absolutely amazing. He noticed evidence of magic all over the place. Along with the living paintings he discovered suits of armor that seemed alive, secret passages, and ghosts. The castle really was beautiful. It seemed as if it came right out of a fairy tale. No wonder his sister and the others spoke so highly of Hogwarts.

Ryou found it amazing how innocent wizard's magic was compared to shadow magic. From Ryou's extensive reading about the wizarding world in the library, he knew that wizard's magic could be dangerous as well. There were spells that existed for the sole purpose of harming others. Still, wizard's magic could be used for so many different things. There were spells for cleaning, turning one thing into another, making things grow, making inanimate objects animate, and so many more. Wizard's magic had so many uses. Shadow magic revolved around fighting, and deception, and all things necessary to survive in a harsh world. Ryou could only imagine what would happen if he used shadow magic to enchant a painting to be alive. It would come to life, and then probably proceed to try to kill whoever goes near it.

Ryou couldn't wait until Amane got here. He was hoping she would show him some spells. He had planned on asking his dad, but he hadn't seen him at all. Ryou was beginning to think that his dad was avoiding him. Ryou just couldn't think of a reason why.

"Still reading?" A voice above him said.

Ryou looked up. "Bakura, you're floating."

"Yes, I am." Bakura stated, nodding his partly see-through head. "All the ghosts around here do it. Thought I'd give it a try."

"Um, okay." Ryou didn't really know how to reply to that. "Can the ghosts here see you?"

"Yeah, but they won't say a word." Bakura smirked evilly. "So, are you going to go to the welcoming feast?"

"I think so. Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw, came earlier and told me that I could sit at his house's table today." Ryou said, closing his book and getting of his bed. "My sister's in Ravenclaw and that way I'd get to sit with some one I know. The others I meet at Grimmauld Place are in Gryffindor."

"Did he mention when the students arrive?"

"No, but according to_ Hogwarts, a History _the Hogwarts Express should be arriving around four thirty."

"That's soon," Bakura said as he solidified and stood on the ground. "But there is enough time for me to show you something in the forest."

"What?" Ryou asked frowning. He'd heard from the others that the forest was full all sorts of dangerous creatures.

"Nothing bad," Bakura said. "Just some interesting people, if you can call them that. They seem like your type."

A look of confusion crossed Ryou's face, but he was interested. Besides it would pass time until his sister and the others arrived.

Ryou and Bakura left for the forest. Bakura retreated into the ring right before they left Ryou's room. Ryou walked across the large lawn. As soon as they crossed the border from the school ground into the forest Bakura rematerialized. Since no one is supposed to be in the forest it was unlikely that anyone would see Bakura.

Ryou remembered the warning one of the professors gave him. He said to never go into the forest or you may never come back. Ryou hoped that the professor was only trying to frighten so that he wouldn't go near the forest.

"Ryou," Bakura said listening in on Ryou's thoughts. "It doesn't matter. As I've said a million times before I can take care of any threat. Not to mention, soon you'll be able to as well. You worry way too much about pointless things."

"I do not." Ryou replied blushing. "I heard that there are a lot of dangerous things in this forest."

"Yeah, to normal people," Bakura said tiredly. He had has this conversation before. Ryou couldn't seem to grasp how powerful he was. "Who don't have the power of the shadows. We are at the top of the food chain. Some rabid wolf of deer or whatever lives out here can't hurt you."

"I know." Ryou sighed. "I, along with everyone else, spent my whole life worrying about at least something. It's hard to stop."

"Well, whatever," Bakura responded. "Just don't make your worries known. It will make you seem pathetic."

Ryou sighed again. They continued a few moments in silence until Bakura told him to stop.

"Can you hear that?" Bakura asked in a whispered tone.

"What?" Ryou whispered back and listened carefully. "Are those horses?"

"Nope, but close." Bakura smirked. "Centaurs."

"Centaurs? Like Chiron from Greek mythology?" Ryou asked, remembering what he learned about world mythology in class awhile back.

"Maybe, I don't know that myth. They migrated from the shadow realm around the same time as the goblins. They are masters of astrology and predicting the future."

"Really?" Ryou asked eagerly. Most of his knowledge and interests in the occult revolved around reading the future. He frowned. "Are they friendly?"

"If they don't think you're an arrogant wizard. But with your personality, shadow abilities, and interest in their art, I'm sure they'll love you. I think."

Ryou gave Bakura a worried look.

"Joking." Bakura rolled his eyes. "I talked to them yesterday. They really don't like me much, but they are excited to meet you. They said they saw you coming. Come on. And when you meet the leader try to remember what I said about things that are dangerous to normal people are not dangerous to you."

Bakura walked forward, in the direction of the sound of hooves. Ryou followed even more nervous then before. The two stepped into a clearing and a herd of about 20 centaurs looked their way. Their upper body resembled humans and the rest was like that of a horse. Ryou stood nervously next to Bakura as he greeted the centaurs. One of them stepped forward.

He glared at Bakura, and then looked a Ryou. "I am Magorian. You must be Ryou, the other shadow master. We have seen in the stars that we would once again come in contact with the shadows. Dark and troubling times come."

Ryou nodded carefully. With all that was happening he wasn't surprised.

"We do not often deal with humans," Magorian continued. "They do not understand us and think themselves superior. You as a shadow master are not considered a human. If there is any way we can help with matters concerning the shadow ask. All matters of the shadows affect us. You and your ancient friend are welcome in this forest as long as you don't overstep your bounds."

"Thank you." Ryou said politely.

Several others came and introduced themselves. After several nervous minutes of talking the centaurs began to warm up to Ryou, like most people. Bakura, seeing that Ryou would be fine, wondered deeper into the forest a few minutes latter, leaving Ryou with the centaurs. He knew that they wouldn't hurt Ryou.

Bakura and Ryou spent the next few hours in the forest, Ryou with the centaurs and Bakura doing who knows what.

Ryou, as Bakura had predicted, got along well with the centaurs and made friends. He got along really well with a young centaur that goes by the name of Drex. He was really good at reading the stars and was fascinated with tarot cards, which centaurs didn't use.

* * *

Bakura stepped back into the clearing and found that the majority of the centaurs had left. The few that were still there were talking with Ryou. Bakura jogged up to Ryou who was chatting with a young centaur about tarot cards.

"Ryou, we should go." Bakura said.

"Now?" Ryou asked as he turned away way from the centaur.

"Yeah, if I'm guessing correctly it's almost six."

"Oh, no!" Ryou almost yelled. "The feast, and the train, and my sister. I'm going to be so late!"

"I think you're already late." Bakura informed Ryou.

Ryou didn't pay attention to Bakura as he quickly, but politely said good bye to the centaur he was talking to and started running for the castle. Bakura followed, but in no rush.

Ryou stopped running as soon as he reached the door. He was breathing heavily. Ryou looked behind him and saw a tiny Bakura at the edge of the forest. He knew he should wait for him, but Ryou decided not to. He wanted to find his sister and he had already told the head of Ravenclaw that he would be at the feast. Besides, Bakura could keep himself hidden easily.

Ryou started walking towards the Great Hall where the welcoming feast was to be held. Thankfully he had already learned the way there in the time that he was here. As he got closer he saw a few late students in the robes of the four houses. Ryou himself was wearing a Hogwarts robe as well, but it didn't have a crest or any of the house colors.

He found someone in Ravenclaw robes and followed them to the table. It, like the other three tables, was almost full of students.

Ryou relaxed, he was glad that he feast hadn't started yet. He looked down the table, but couldn't see Amane. Looking around at the other tables he spotted the Gryffindor table. Looking up and down it he saw Amane talking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

He waited until she started walking towards the Ravenclaw table before approaching her.

"Hello, Amane." Ryou greeted nervously, remembering how she had ignored him before he had left with his father.

"Hey Ryou." Amane greeted back excitedly. "I looked for you in you room, but you weren't there. Dumbledore showed me where it was."

"Oh, um, I was in the library," Ryou lied.

"Isn't the library great?" Amane said as she sat down at the table. "Are you going to sit with Ravenclaw?"

"Yes." Ryou said as he sat down next to her.

Amane took the next few minutes to introduce Ryou to her friends and housemates. Most were amazed that he was a muggle and that he would be staying at Hogwarts the whole year.

"What's it like-" One of them started to ask.

"Welcome back everyone." a loud voice echoed through the hall. Everyone looked in the up front. Dumbledore stood behind a long table where adults sat. Ryou assumed that they were the professors as his father was among them. "It is time for the sorting ceremony, and afterwards I have a few words to say. So, lets get started." He sat back down.

A teacher walked to the center in front of the teachers table and set down a stool with an old warn out hat on it. Seconds later the doors opened and a female professor walked in with a row of young students, all of whom were wearing robes without any of the House crests.

As the hat begin to sing, Ryou's eyes widened. A singing hat was strange, even to him. It sung about house unity and hard times coming. Ryou thought the song was quite good. When the hat stopped singing everyone clapped, although one of the tables did so less enthusiastically.

The female professor stood in front of the young students and began to read names from a list. As a name was called a student would sit on the stool and put on the hat. After a few moments the hat called out one of the house's name.

After the sorting finished Dumbledore stood up again. "Welcome to new students and old."

"Today marks the start of another year at Hogwarts. As I'm sure you know by now we are living in dangerous times. Therefore many new rules have been made and we will be practicing evacuation plans in cases of emergences." The whole hall seemed to groan unhappily. "I'm sorry to start the year off like this, but your safely comes first. On a more exciting note, I'd like to introduce your new DADA teacher, Professor Bakura."

Professor Bakura stood up and gave a small bow to the students. About half the students clapped politely and nervously.

"No one seems too excited." Ryou whispered to his sister.

"That's probably because we haven't had the best of luck with DADA teachers. The position's cursed." Amane whispered back. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Professor Bakura's son will also be staying with us. I'd like to remind you that he is a guest and is to be respected and treated like an equal. Any disrespect or hostility towards him will result in serious consequences and possible expulsion."

Ryou looked around the room and saw everyone curiously doing the same. He quickly looked at the table. With his hair it wouldn't be too difficult to make the connection between him and the new professor.

"Now, all other important matters can be discussed tomorrow. Right now, it is time to enjoy the feast." Dumbledore raised his hands and the tables filled with food. He sat down.

Ryou looked at the table in front of him and all he could think was wow.

"A lot of food, isn't it?" Amane asked as she put some mashed potatoes on her plate. "I remember my first year. I was amazed. I'm really going to miss Hogwarts when I graduate this year."

Ryou nodded as he got some food as well. He hadn't had a lot of this food for awhile. Japan had different food.

As everyone ate, Ryou was asked a lot of questions from Amane's housemates about being a muggle and, as they talked more, what it was like in Japan. Ryou asked just as many questions about wizards and magic. So far everyone seemed to like Ryou.

As they finished up eating the food disappeared and was replaced by deserts. However, before they had a chance to enjoy any of it the whole castle seemed to shake.

It felt like a large earthquake. It stopped as quickly as it had begun. Students was looking around panicked. Some of the new students were screaming panicky and few were even crying. Ryou look looked at Amane and then up at Dumbledore who was telling everyone to stop panicking calm down.

"I want the heads of houses to immediately lead the students to their dormitories and make sure that all students are accounted for. They are to stay put inside until told otherwise. Everyone please remain calm."

Another, much smaller shock shook the floor. Everyone started to rush out the door in an unorganized manner ignoring Dumbledore's orders.

"Quickly." Dumbledore said. He and teachers, excluding the four heads of houses, left together, presumably to discover what was going on.

Ryou looked around and couldn't see Amane anywhere. Ryou sighed worriedly and followed the mass of students leaving the great hall. He figured he should try to find Bakura. Chances were that he would know what was going on.

As soon as he was out of the Great Hall Ryou quickly split away from the other students, being careful not to be seen.

'Bakura?' Ryou called through their mind link. 'Where are you?'

'Coming towards you,' Bakura replied. 'Stay put, I'll be there in a few moments.'

Ryou did so, making sure that the last few students leaving didn't see him. He tried to stay calm and remember that he could defend himself if it became necessary.

Ryou saw Bakura walking towards him in a corporeal form. He didn't look at all concerned about being seen by any of the remaining students. Ryou rushed to meet him. "Bakura, do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, Hogwarts was attacked." Bakura said.

"What! Attacked?" Ryou asked worriedly.

Bakura nodded. "Someone sent a shadow creature to attack Hogwarts. The first earthquake was it crashing into Hogwarts defenses. I'm surprised they held so well. A second attack would have brought them down, so I interfered a little. That would explain the second earthquake."

"Really? That's nice of you." Ryou said smiling. Bakura stopping the shadow creature from getting into Hogwarts probably saved a lot of lives.

"Not really. I was just showing off to who ever sent it."

Ryou sighed.

"Who most likely is the Servant, but was it on Voldemort's command?" Bakura continued. "Let's head to your room. I want to contact Marik to see if he knows who sent the creature. And you need to be there incase anyone comes looking for you."

"Alright." Ryou agreed. He had forgotten that Dumbledore had told everyone to go to their House's dormitories. Since he didn't have a House someone would definitely come looking for him.

"We'll go the quick way." Bakura reached out and grabbed a hold of Ryou's arm. The two vanished and reappeared in Ryou's room.

Ryou let out a breath. Thankfully, the more he spent around the shadow realm the more he got used to the dark feelings. Ryou sat down on his bed and Bakura vanished into the ring.

'I'm going to contact Malik now so don't interrupt me.' Bakura's voice echoed in Ryou's mind before it faded.

Ryou laid down on his bed. The day had started out so well. The centaurs had been friendly, but they had mentioned seeing signs that some troubling things involving the shadows would happen. Then the day ended with someone sending a shadow monster to attack Hogwarts. At least no one got hurt.

"Mr. Bakura?" A voice outside the entrance called. Ryou managed to recognizes it as the one who had called the names of the new students "Are you in here?"

"Yes." Ryou called back. He figured it was safe.

"Good. I'm Professor McGonagall. I'm head of Gryffindor. You must come with. It's not safe for you to be alone."

Ryou opened the entrance and saw that this was indeed the same professor who had done the sorting.

"Come along quickly." She said. "You'll be staying with Gryffindor until Hogwarts is deemed safe."

Ryou followed her.

* * *

Malik quietly walked between two of Voldemort's personal guards and into a dark candle light lit room. Personally Malik though the guards were kind of useless. Wasn't Voldemort supposed to be powerful enough to defend himself? If so, why did he need guards?

"You called?" Malik said boredly after bowing. He hated bowing to this freak, but he had to make sure Voldemort like him at least a little. Voldemort loved it when anyone worshiped him, or treated him with respect or fear.

"Ishtar." Voldemort muttered on his thrown. "Malfoy said he saw you near the book again. What exactly is your fascination with it?"

"Only curiosity, my lord." Malik replied. Was Malfoy still spying on him?

"It had better be." Voldemort hissed angrily. "That book is mine."

Malik stayed put. He didn't worry about Voldemort attacking him. Last time he had tried Malik had summoned a bit of the shadows and Voldemort still hadn't forgotten the feelings.

"I assure you it is, my lord." Malik replied carefully. "If I may, can I ask you a question."

"I suppose." Voldemort replied.

"In Knockturn I heard rumors that you had attacked Hogwarts." Malik said cautiously. There were no rumors yet. All his information had come from directly from Bakura only minutes before he had been summoned by Voldemort. "Are they true?"

"What!" Voldemort shrieked angrily. "Hogwarts was attacked?"

"So I heard, but they could have been just rumors." Malik said. Then it wasn't at Voldemort's orders. He had to tell Bakura.

"Leave and send in all my Death Eaters who are here. And find the Servant. Now!"

Malik left in a hurry. He decided to find everyone first. Bakura could wait.

* * *

Yeah! I'm done with this chapter!


	10. The Get Together, Part One

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, neither HP nor YGO.

**Posted:** 4/12/10

**AN:** Yay! I finally finished this chapter. Sorry it's been so long. I've been preoccupied with other things and, at the same time, stuck on a specific paragraph. Good news, I'm almost done with the next chapter. Yay again!

Also I went back and corrected spelling and other grammatical errors to the best of my ability, which isn't the best, but it is an improvement.

"_Any language not the main language being spoken_"

"Words"

'Thoughts'

**Secrets**

** By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Get Together, Part One**

Ryou woke feeling rather well rested, considering the chaotic night before. After Professor McGonagall had led him to the Gryffindor dormitories, she had explained that the Gryffindor Dormitory was the closest to his room and therefore the most logical place to bring him, rather then Ravenclaw, where his sister was, or to his father's room. Professor McGonagall had then conjured a bed for him in Harry and Ron's room where he got to spend the night.

None of the Gryffindor's had wanted to go to sleep, despite Professor McGonagall ordering them to. They were all too worried that Voldemort would attack again. Ryou had known that Bakura had already taken care of the threat and would probably take care of any more so he hadn't been worried.

"Oh! Look he's awake!" A voice shouted beside Ryou. Ryou tried to ignore the voice. While he wasn't sleepy, he really didn't feel like answering anymore questions right now, which was probably what the voice wanted.

"Dan, leave him alone." Spoke someone who's voice Ryou recognized as Harry's. "He's still pretty new to magic, so give him a break."

"I know that, but he's a muggle! I have so many questions. I've never met a muggle before."

"That doesn't mean you have to ask him now." Harry responded. "You have all year to ask him stuff. Ask him in a couple of days of something. I'm sure he would be more than happy to answer your questions."

"Fine, I guess your right." Dan answered, giving up and sulking off. The other students waiting to ask questions followed Dan.

Ryou sat up and looked at Harry, now the sole occupant of the room. "Thanks."

"No problem." Harry replied. "I know what its like to be hassled by people all the time. After you answer some of their questions, they eventually get bored and go away. Hermione, Ron, and I will try and keep them away from you the best we can until you at least settle in a little."

Ryou nodded. "Thanks again." Ryou wasn't too bothered by people wanting to ask him questions, he was quite use to it from the fame he had from dueling. Back in Japan he, Yugi, and the others were pretty famous and are still well known by many duelers around the world. Nonetheless, he was grateful to know that Harry and his friends would help him and he would get some peace.

"Hermione and Ron are in the common room eating. The House Elves brought us breakfast." Harry said. "The professors are still checking Hogwarts out and they don't want us leaving yet our dormitories. Everything's been ok so far, so I think they're just double checking now."

"What are they looking for?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Don't know." Harry said. "I just hope it wasn't Voldemort. Come on; let's go before breakfast is over."

"Okay." Ryou followed Harry to the common room. Reaching the common room he noted that the room was decorated in the Gryffindor colors of red and gold. The students where sitting around the room on couches and sofas finishing breakfast. A table at the center of the room had a variety of breakfast foods on it. Some of the plates, however, were already empty.

"Over here, Harry." Hermione called. "Good morning Ryou. Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you that Professor Bakura will be coming around later to walk you to your room. She said she didn't want you to go by yourself."

"Oh, thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. Now come and eat."

Harry and Ryou started eating.

"Hey Harry, do you have your schedule?" Ron asked. "What's your first class? I have potions. I'm really hoping the professors will at least cancel first classes. It would be great to miss potions."

Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded paper. He unfolded it.

'Ryou.' A voice called. Bakura. Ryou looked up from his breakfast forgetting that the voice was in his head.

'Hello, are you back?' Ryou asked, remembering and looking back at his plate. He had to be more careful or someone might think there is something wrong with him.

'Yeah, when will you be alone?' Bakura asked.

'I suppose after everyone goes to class, but no one knows yet if any classes has been canceled because of the attack, so maybe not. According to Harry nobody is allowed to leave the dorms."

'Paranoid wizards.' Bakura snorted. 'Last night wasn't an actual attack. Clearly the monster was just a test to see how strong the protection around the school is.'

'Well," Bakura continued. "I think we will get that answer right now. The woman from last night is coming towards this room.'

'Professor McGonagall?' Ryou looked around the room for the entrance. He found it opposite from the doorway where he and Harry entered. Seconds later the Gryffindor Head of House walked. All the students gave her their attention.

The professor addressed the students and told them that the school was safe and no one was harmed last night and no damage was done to the castle. She didn't elaborate. Lunch and dinner would be served in the Great Hall as usual. Classes would start on schedule and she expected no one to be late for any classes. She then left.

Ron groaned. "Too bad no classes where canceled. That would have been great."

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"Oh you two. It's only the first day of school." Hermione sighed. "And you should be happy nothing bad happened last night."

"We are."

"Hermione, when do first classes start?" Ryou asked.

"At, oh! No! We're going to be late!" Hermione said looking at the clock. "Look most people have already left." Which was only partly true, a few students had already left.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said. "We have 35 minutes. It only takes about five minutes to get to our classrooms."

"Erg, why do you have to be so difficult?" Hermione sighed. "We have to get our books and supplies from our rooms. Plus we don't want to get there out of breath. Come on!" Hermione got up and headed towards a door after quickly saying bye to Ryou.

"Well then, we should go too," Harry said, putting down his finished plate.

"Yeah, Hermione will freak when she comes back and finds us unprepared." Continued Ron, standing up. "So, we'll see you later."

"Okay then, goodbye." Ryou said as Harry and Ron headed back towards their dorms.

"Bye, Ryou."

Ryou continued to eat slowly, waiting for the rest of the students to leave. Bakura materialized in his solid form as soon as the last student left. He sat down across from Ryou and grabbed a piece of toast. He began munching on it.

"Um, is it such a good idea for you to be visible? What if someone sees you?" Ryou asked worriedly. Not all of the students had left the dormitories. Many had just headed to the rooms to get their stuff. In order for them to actually leave they would need to cross the common room, and, in the process, them.

Bakura shrugged. "I'll sense them before they enter and disappear. You worry way too much."

Ryou sighed. He couldn't help but worry. He didn't want Bakura to be seen. Who knows what that would lead to? Instead of saying anything Ryou watched Bakura eat his toast, which he didn't seem to like at all.

Suddenly Bakura switched to spirit form and the toast fell through him. Ryou glanced behind him as he heard students enter the room. He silently watched them as they walked across the room whispering and giving him curious glances.

"Wizards are stupid." Bakura remarked once they left, opting to stay in spirit form, yet still managing to sit on something tangible.

"No they are not." Ryou replied almost rolling his eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"Because of the way they act around you, as if you are some kind of new species. How can any of them not have ever met a non-magical person before when there are billions more of them there are magical ones."

"That is kind of strange when you think about it, but that doesn't make them stupid. They just live very separate world, although I wish the two worlds weren't so divided. Maybe then Father would have told me that Amane was alive." Ryou said, frowning.

Bakura doubted that, thinking about the type of man Ryou's father seemed to be. Speaking of that man, Bakura could feel him approaching the entrance. He really had to teach Ryou how to sense people from a distance.

"Ryou, your father is almost here." Bakura informed his hikari before disappearing into the ring.

"Father." Ryou muttered as he stood up. Ryou watched the entrance nervously.

Professor Bakura walked in and approached Ryou once he spotted him.

"There you are." He said. "How are you doing, son?"

"Good, I guess." Ryou replied nervously looking at his father, who was wearing a wizards robe. Even though Ryou still had a hard time believing that his father was a wizard, the robe seemed to suit him. Ryou wondered if he had seen his father in a robe before, when he was younger, and had forgotten.

"Good. Good. Sorry about last night." His father said, signaling with his hands for Ryou to follow him out the door. "Hogwarts is supposed to be one of the safest places in the world. That's why I brought you here, to keep you safe. It was unfortunate that You-Know-Who attacked Hogwarts on the first day, but that's evil for you. Anyway, I wanted to give you something."

Professor Bakura began looking though his pockets as he continued down the hallway. Ryou practically had to jog to keep up.

"Here it is." Professor Bakura exclaimed, pulling from his pocket a necklace and handing it to Ryou. Ryou took it and examined it. There was a small golden dragon on a gold chain.

Bakura snickered in the back of Ryou's mind. 'Your father is giving you jewelry? Again? How manly.'

Ryou mentally rolled his eyes and thanked his father.

"It's a special portkey." Professor Bakura said. "To activate it say your full name three times. Three seconds after that it will transport you to a safe location outside of the school that can't be traced."

"Oh." Ryou said as he examined the necklace closer. He could feel magic on it. It surprised him how different it felt form shadow magic.

"Make sure not to lose it, or tell anyone about it." Ryou's father continued. "It is one of the very few objects that can penetrate the shields around Hogwarts. It would be devastating if Death Eaters found out about it and got a hold of it. They could use it for their advantage and escape. You wouldn't want to be responsible for that, would you?"

"N-no." Ryou managed to stumble out. Did his father really think he would lose it?

"Good, so keep it out of sight and with you at all times. Here we are." Professor Bakura stopped suddenly and Ryou nearly ran into him. Ryou notice that they were standing in front of the samurai painting that lead to Ryou's room.

"Ryou, do you know where the DADA room is?" His father asked.

"No."

"Then I suggest you ask a student where it is. Both my office and my room are there. You'll need to know where they are should you ever need to speak to me. I'll be there most of the time."

"Alright, I'll ask Amane."

"Good," Said Professor Bakura. "I must get going; I have to prepare for my first class. Try to stay out of trouble and don't provoke anyone. I'll see you later." He then left.

Ryou watched his father walk away before entering his room.

"Did he just tell me to stay out of trouble and not provoke anyone?" Ryou said as so as he shut the door behind him.

"Yep," Bakura said as he materialized on the couch. "He sure knows you well."

Ryou sighed. "He sounded like he was talking to you not me."

"And yet, he doesn't know I exist."

Ryou sat down next to Bakura and put the necklace on. He made sure to hide it under his shirt even though he was pretty sure that no one would be looking at it when they could be looking at the Ring instead.

"Why bother putting it on?" Bakura asked. "You don't need it."

"Because my father gave it to me and I'd rather not argue with him about why I'm not wearing it."

"Whatever," Bakura muttered. "Ryou, are you going to take any of the classes here?"

"Yeah, all of the ones on the list the Headmaster gave me." Ryou replied. "He said that while I can take classes they won't count for anything, like graduating, since I'm not a wizard."

"I wonder if you can do wizards magic." Bakura muttered. "Malik says he can do wizards magic if he uses a wand."

"I don't know." Ryou said. "I'll have to try sometime. I wonder how wizards tell if someone is a wizard. I mean father knew Amane had magic while at the same time he thought I didn't. But I do have magic, don't I?"

"Yeah you do." Bakura said. "Maybe they have some way to test for magic. It wouldn't work on you, though. Shadow magic wouldn't let it. It would hide your ability to do wizards magic in an effort to hide itself by making you seem normal."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Bakura asked Ryou if he had any classes today.

"Yeah," Ryou replied. "I have Astronomy at night and muggle studies at 3 o'clock."

"Muggle Studies?" Bakura questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm curious to see how wizards see non magical people. From what I got from Mr. Weasley it's going to be an interesting class."

"I'd agree with that." Bakura replied remembering the weird questions Mr. Weasley had asked about modern appliances and technology that even Bakura had know how to use.

"Anyway," Bakura continued. "Since you don't have class until three we have time to round everyone up and discuses what's going on. The Pharaoh and the midget should be in England by now."

"Okay. Wait. You mean leave the school?" Ryou questioned.

"Obviously," Bakura stated. "It would be too risky to meet here. Isis's new museum would be a good place."

"Bakura, I can't just leave." Ryou stated. "What if someone notices that I'm gone?"

"That's what magic is for." Ryou blinked at Bakura who smirked. "I know this really cool trick."

"Some sort of shadow spell?" Ryou asked worriedly. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Relax. It's easy to do. I use to do this spell all the time in the past." A look crossed Bakura's face that let Ryou know he was thinking about the good old days where he could do whatever he wanted. "I'd go one way and, at the same time, go another. It really confused the guards. Shadow Doubles are really useful."

"Shadow doubles?" Ryou asked. Those two words did not make this sound like a good idea. Especially when it sounded like it created two Bakuras.

"Yeah." Bakura smirked. "A shadow double is a copy of you made from the shadows. It's got your personality, whatever memories you give it, and, unfortunately, no intelligence."

"And it's supposed to pretend to be me?" Ryou more stated then asked.

"Yep. No need to look so worried. This will work," Bakura said confidently. "As long as no one wants to have a meaningful conversation with you."

Ryou didn't look reassured.

"You'll get to see everyone." Bakura bribed.

Ryou sighed. "Fine. But if something goes wrong I'm blaming you. What do I do?"

"It's a little like creating a body from the shadows like I'm doing now. You've done that before, haven't you, when I was in control of yours?"

"Yeah." Ryou answered. It hadn't been too hard, but it did take a lot of concentration.

"Same thing, except there is no soul in the body and you have to form it away from you, not around you." Bakura said. "The easiest way is to close your eyes, call on the shadows, and imagine the shadows forming an identical copy of you in front of you."

"But how do I keep it from falling apart if I'm not in the body?"

"Will it. Your magic will subconsciously keep the shadows in your form."

"Ok." That made sense to Ryou. A large part of doing shadow magic was controlling them, which required a lot of willpower. Although, sometimes it seemed like the shadows had a mind of their own. "But, how's it going to mimic me if it's just shadows?"

"Since it is your magic keeping it in existence it will naturally have your personality. And once you create it you give it some basic memories. Now, enough questions and lets get started. Stand up and give yourself some space."

Ryou sighed, but stood up and walked over to an area without furniture. Bakura stayed sitting down.

"Now call the shadows to you, not the realm, just the shadows." Ryou closed his eyes and did as he was told, trying to relax as much as he could. He had done this before. "Imagine the shadows gathering in front of you and becoming a mirror image of you."

In front of Ryou darkness began to form and the shadows Ryou had summoned rose up into a column vaguely human shaped. Slowly it began to look more and more like Ryou. Soon there were two Ryou standing face to face.

"When you open your eyes it helps to pretend that you are looking in a mirror. Make sure not to lose your concentration."

Ryou slowly opened his slowly eyes. "Wow." He muttered in surprise as he looked, well, himself.

"The next bit is the hard part. You have to will the shadows to keep this form from drifting apart. It's all about willpower and, as cheesy as this sounds, inner strength. No ridiculous words or anything."

Ryou concentrated on doing what Bakura said. "How do I know if it worked?"

"You stop concentrating on it and it stays. If it fades you've failed and you get to do it again."

Ryou turned away from his double and carefully stopped thinking about his new lookalike. "Is it still there?"

"Yep, although I think you made him too tall." Bakura said as he got up and walked over to the fake Ryou, who was now smiling.

Ryou turned back to face himself. "No I didn't."

"Yeah, I think you did." Bakura said as he stood next to the fake Ryou. "Look, he is taller then me." Indeed fake Ryou was at least an inch and a half taller then Bakura.

"Oops." Ryou muttered.

"Oh well, I doubt anyone will notice. Next step. You have to give him some memories."

Ryou examined the double as it continued to smile. "Does it talk?"

"Yeah. Now you…"

"Then why is he just standing there smiling?" Ryou interrupted curiously.

"Because," Bakura sighed. "He has nothing to talk about. No memories and no intelligence, remember? Sending memories is just like sending thoughts. We do that all the time through our mind link. You have a similar, though much weaker, link with him. Concentrate on the most basic things he needs to know to pass as you. Since he's not a real person he can't store as much info in his brain."

"What kind of stuff does he need to know?" Ryou asked.

"The faces and names of people who he is likely to encounter, especially people who know you well or people who are paranoid. You don't know too much people here so it should be easy. Hurry up so we can get out of here."

"Alright." Ryou said before concentrating on sending some basic memories of his father, Amane, and the teachers and students he had met so far.

"You should also tell him not to leave room." Bakura added. "Although, he is probably going to do what you would do regardless of what you tell him."

"Ok. I think I'm done." Ryou said. "Now what?"

"We leave." Bakura said standing up.

"Er." Ryou looked nervously at his replica who was still smiling and had yet to do anything else. "You sure?"

"Yeah. It will work." Bakura said annoyed. "We're wasting time. If you wanna get back in time I suggest you stop worrying and follow me."

Bakura promptly disappeared, fading into the shadows. After one more glance at his smiling double, Ryou reluctantly followed Bakura.

* * *

Yeah! I'm done!


End file.
